What If
by Lovergirl12
Summary: Based off of Kate Winslet's song from the movie "The Christmas Carol: The Movie". Set 20 years in the future where Sharpay and Ryan are home for visiting their e can't help but think about the past. When her and Troy were together until something or someone ripped them apart. Will Troy change and realize the mistake he made or will he stay the same way?
1. Chapter 1: Sharpay's Side

What If

Summary: Based off of Kate Winslet's song from the movie "The Christmas Carol: The Movie". Set 20 years in the future where Sharpay and Ryan are home for visiting their parents. Although, Sharpay has been married for 5 years to a wonderful guy named Brain; she can't help but think about the past. When her and Troy were together until something or someone ripped them apart. She begins thinking what if she never gave up hope and what would have happened. (Author's note: I don't own any of the High school musical characters. Disney owns them I only own Brain and Linda. I forgot Sharpay's moms name)

Chapter 1: Sharpay's side

At The Evans' Family Mansion:

Sharpay Evans- Foster is in her former room the one she had since childhood and before she moved out when she went to college. Her and her husband Brain Foster met when they were in college and they have only been married for 5 years now. They are staying in her old room while they there visiting her parents. Since Brain went to help her parents with something she decided to stay home and look through her old stuff. While looking in her old closet she finds a box containing memories from when she and Troy were together all those years ago.

Sharpay signs, picks up the box and sets it on her old bed. She didn't even notice that Ryan had walked in.

"Hey Shar, what are you looking at?" Ryan asks already noticing the box but not what was inside the box.

"Oh hey Ry, I'm just looking at some old memories from a long time ago." Sharpay answers.

"Really? And what memories would those be?"

"Just the ones from when Troy and I were together. I had forgotten that this box was even here since it's been forever. I don't even remember what's inside it."

"Are you still thinking about him after all this time? I thought that you had gotten over him after you and Brain met?"

"I have gotten over Troy. But that doesn't mean that part of my heart has ever healed. It's the part that never healed and is still hurting Ry." Sharpay says as she signs again. Inside of her hand is a picture of her and Troy. That picture was taken of them on their first day of High School in their freshman year. They had been dating since the fifth grade until freshman year when things changed.

"I know but, it has been over 20 years since you guys were last together."

"I know that too but, I can't help but look back and see where everything went wrong though." She says getting off the bed and grabbing her jacket with the picture still in her hand. Ryan is left in her old room knowing that she needed to be alone with her thoughts. The topic of Troy always had her thinking what if things could've been different.

Sharpay leaves her family house and goes to East High School, where in beginning she thought that things between her and Troy wouldn't change until they did in the end.

_Here I stand alone_

_With this weight upon my heart_

_And it will not go away_

_In my head I keep on looking back_

_Right back to the start_

_Wondering what it was that made you change_

Sharpay flashes back to the start when things began to change. She just never thought at the time that Troy would break her heart and she would close her heart off to anyone after.

_It's the first day of school and Sharpay Evans walks into the school with her is her brother Ryan. She sees her boyfriend Troy of four years talking to some guy with afro hair (Chad). _

"_Ry, can you believe that we are now freshman?" She asks excited because she is already planning her high school future._

"_Yeah! Come senior year you and Troy are going to be homecoming royalty as well as prom royalty!"_

"_I know! Oh there he is I'm going to go and talk to him. I'll see you later at lunch ok?" She says hugging her twin brother._

"_You know it, but we have the same homeroom I'll just wait for you and Troy." He says once he sees how big the school is and not wanting to get lost._

"_Okay, let me go and get Troy." She says and walks over to the lockers where Troy and Chad are talking. She sneaks up behind Troy and covers his eyes. "Guess who?"_

"_Well it can't be my mom or dad. So it has to be my amazing girlfriend!"_

"_Great guess and you win a kiss". They kiss and she sees Chad standing there. "Hi my names Sharpay," she says extending her hand to greet him._

"_Chad nice to meet you," he says rudely when Sharpay was just being nice and friendly. "But do you mind Troy and I have to catch up on how we are going to be co-captain of the basketball team." _

_Sharpay looks up at Troy wondering why he is just letting Chad some guy who she has never met before talk to her like that. (He and Chad met at basketball camp over the summers while Sharpay was away with her family on vacation. He just didn't think that Chad would ever come between them and he would lose Sharpay forever. ) Troy just looks between the two not knowing what to do but little did he know at the time that Chad was trying to rip him and Sharpay apart. With that Troy and Chad leave to class leaving Sharpay behind hind. Not knowing what had just happened. _

_Ryan goes over to his sister seeing the whole thing. "You ok sis?"_

"_I don't know what just happened?" She says as the bell rings for class. With that said they leave for class. Never knowing that in just two months Troy and her would be over. _

Well I tried

But I had to draw the line

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

That was the beginning when things between her and Troy changed or more like he changed. He began missing dates and ignoring her at school. It continued for two months until she finally had enough.

_Sharpay is at the movie theater waiting for Troy to arrive. He was supposed to be there 3 hours ago. So she calls his house and his mom answers the phone._

"_Hello Bolton residence." Troy's mom Lisa says answering the phone._

"_Hi Mrs. Bolton its Sharpay. I'm wondering is Troy there?"_

"_Oh hi Shar. How are you honey?" _

"_Good and you?"_

"_Good, oh but honey Troy isn't home he went to a party at Chad's house and won't be back home until later. Do you want me to tell him that you called?"_

"_No that's ok I'll just try his cellphone. Thank you though." With that said she hangs up the phone. Lisa just looks at the picture of Troy and Sharpay. Troy has his arms around Sharpay and they are both smiling happy. Lisa and Sharpay's mom Linda (they have been friends since they were kids) had a dream of Troy and Sharpay getting married one day. Little did they know that would never happen. _

_After getting off the phone with Troy's mom she calls Troy on his cellphone. Only it wasn't Troy who answered though it was Chad. _

"_Don't you know he's busy having a life without you?" He just says right away without saying hello. (Troy doesn't know about any of this yet)_

"_What do you mean? He was supposed to meet me here at the movie theater for our anniversary."_

"_Oh you mean he didn't tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_He decided that he doesn't want to be with you anymore. In fact he is making out with this really hot cheerleader right now?"_

"_What?" Sharpay asks trying to keep her tears from falling out of her eyes. _

"_Yeah here hold on and I'll send you a picture." With that says Chad hangs up the phone. But a few seconds later Sharpay sees the picture with her own eyes. _

_She then calls Ryan to have their mom come and pick her up. She leaves there with a broken heart. _

_That evening she makes the choice and calls Troy only to get his voicemail and leaving the most painful message in her life._

"_Hey you reached Troy leave a message after the beep and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can."_

"_Hey Troy, it's me Sharpay. Listen I've been thinking lately and I think that it's time that we end things between us." She hangs up and lies down on her bed crying. Ryan having been there through the whole thing stays there holding her. Listening to her cry her eyes out until she finally falls asleep. _

What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

Life from there on changed. Sharpay changed into the drama queen or the ice queen as Chad likes to call her. She did that so that no one else would ever get close enough to break her heart again. She didn't think that she would be able to heal it a second time. The next day at school her and Ryan enter school and see Troy. He is talking to Chad. (He hasn't heard the message yet. But he will that evening) As Sharpay sees Troy she ignores him and goes to her locker to get her books for homeroom which is drama. Ryan in the meanwhile glares at Troy because he broke his sister's heart.

_Troy having just recovered from seeing Sharpay walk past him tries to go after her only to be stopped by Chad._

"_Leave her be man. You have us now." Chad says while giving Troy a fist bump._

"_Yeah ok, I'll just meet up with her later I guess. " With that him and Chad head to the same doors that Sharpay and Ryan entered. _

Many roads to take

Some to joy

Some to heart-ache

Anyone can lose their way

Life moved on for both Troy and Sharpay. She managed to get into the Drama Club with Ryan and become co-presidents. Two years later Sharpay saw something that broke her heart all over again. She sees Troy and Gabriella (who has moved there since January). Sharpay saw Troy putting a necklace around Gabriella. It was the same necklace that he had given to her after their first date.

"_Oh thank goodness it's finally summer Ry." She said in a happy voice._

"_I know! No homework and No school for two whole months." Ryan says._

"_I know ri…" Right before she could finish her sentence she saw Troy putting the T necklace around Gabriella's neck. Before anyone could see her tears fall from her eyes she leaves the school with Ryan following her. _

_Ryan looks back and can only glare in Troy's direction. He leaves after that to take his sister home so that she could cry. And he can hold her while she cries her eyes out again over Troy Bolton. _

And if I said that we could turn it back

Right back to the start

Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes

Do you pray that I'd never left your side

Years passed with Sharpay and Ryan leaving for College. They had gotten into Julliard their dream school while Troy had been drafted for the MBA. While driving Sharpay sees the Bolton house, a house that she knew well. Her parents where still friends with the Bolton's'. Every time her parents went out for dinner she would always not be up for it. Not wanting to be around Troy. Her parents understood and decided not to push her knowing that she was healing a broken heart. Jack and Lisa understood as well and even though they were disappointed they knew that she needed time to heal. Troy had always wondered where she was and how she was doing. But her parents would always tell him that something came up.

The real reason why she never went was because she couldn't be around Troy. Without looking back at the memories before being painfully reminded that they we're not together anymore.

Now with it being 20 years later and Sharpay being married to Brain they are at the Bolton's party to celebrate Troy MBA career. Before she leaves however she goes up to Troy's old room and sees an old photograph of the two of them on the floor. So she lights a candle and says:

"Troy my wish for you this year is the miracle of understanding. With that said and done she blows out the candle and goes back downstairs to her husband. After returning to her husband she sees Troy there by himself.

What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time

If I could take you back would you still be mine

Sharpay and Brain left after being at the Bolton's house after being there for two hours. They wanted to get some sleep before sharing their news with her parents and brother .For they had a special gift for her parents… Sharpay is pregnant with her first child. They decided to tell her parents while they were visiting for Christmas.

"So what did you do today love?" Brain asks while he gets into bed.

"Oh I just went out for a walk."

"Anywhere special?"

"No not really just wanted to see what had changed in 20 years. Not a lot though." With that said she gives Brain and hug and kiss. Then goes off to sleep leaving Brain to read his script being as he is this big movie and music producer.

'Cos I tried

But I had to draw the line

And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go

Would you be the man I used to know

What if I had never walked away

'Cos I still love you more than I can say

While Sharpay is dreaming she flashes back to every joy and heartache of her relationship with Troy. Knowing even though she ended things she still loved him. She wanted what was best for them both and for them to be happy. It took her time until she was ready to move on and she wanted the best for Troy.

'_What if I had stayed and worked things out would Troy still be the man I fell in love with.' She thinks as she dreams._

She had always wondered if she stayed if Troy would become the man that she fell in love with. But in the end she had to let go of the what ifs. When she met Brain her heart was finally ready to move on.

If I'd stayed

If you'd tried

If we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know

We'll never know

While Sharpay was dreaming of the past Troy however was getting another dream or should I say visits.

'_I guess I'll never know what could've been we can't mess with time. I only wish him the best in life.' _With that last thought she dreams of the future with her husband and baby.


	2. Chapter 2: Troy's Visit

Chapter 2: Troy's Visit from the Ghost of All Spirits

20 years later Troy is now a MBA star. And living his life but he always wondered what happened between him and Sharpay all those years ago. Never knowing or at least he thinks he does that Chad was the reason. He always regretted how things ended between him and Sharpay. Sharpay was his first crush, kiss, girlfriend, and heartbreak. While he had tried to talk to her in the past, he just always seemed to think that he would the next day. However he never did and time flew by and he met Gabriella.

He and Gabriella had broken up back in College. She had done the same things as he had done to Sharpay. (Karma can really hurt sometimes) He kind of has a clue of what Sharpay had gone through only he wasn't really in love with Gabriella. Truth was that he never got over Sharpay and always regretted what had happened to them. He had always figured that they would find their way back to each other but only that never really happened. During the time after Sharpay ended things with Troy, he became a different person. He wasn't who he was when they were together. Like what she did herself he closed his heart.

Now 20 years later and when he sees her, she still looks beautiful. He is about to go up to her until he sees her with another man. And finally he sees her wedding rings and realizes that he waited too long. Chad goes over to Troy with Taylor his wife. (Yes him and Taylor got together in High School and got married after College.)

"Hey man!"

"Hey Chad!"

"Why were you going to talk to Sharpay?" Chad asks.

"Just to talk to her and see if we could try again. But I guess she is married now."

"Yeah she got married five years ago to this big movie and music producer." Taylor says. Troy looks down.

'_What if you could go back and change your ways?' a voice whispers to Troy. _He looks around but sees no one.

'_You can but first apologize to her for breaking her heart'._ With that said the ghost leaves.

"Hey did you guys hear anything just now?" Troy asks as he looks around seeing who is whispering to him.

"No man must've been a ghost." Chad says joking. Taylor looks at Troy

"Troy are you alright?"

"Yeah I must be hearing things." With that said he goes back to looking at Sharpay. Noticing that she is talking to his mom. He notices that his mom hugs Sharpay tightly wondering what was happening.

Time passes and Troy goes upstairs to his room. He sees something on his bed and goes over to see what it could be. He sees that it's the photograph of him and Sharpay. Wondering why knowing that he never left this on his bed, he then takes notice of the familiar scent in his room and it's a scent that he hasn't smelt in the last 20 years. He realizes that Sharpay must've been up in his room earlier when the party was happening.

He gets ready for bed and begins to flashback to when he and Sharpay were together. But before he could be asleep dreaming peacefully he is visited by the ghost of Christmas Spirit.

"You and Sharpay were always meant to be together."

Troy wakes up startled. "Who said that? Who's there?"

"The Ghost of All Spirits."

"Okay I am dreaming or either having a nightmare. Now why are you here?"

"I am here because of a wish that was made"

"Oh, really by who?" Troy asks wanting to know why this was happening to him.

"By the girl who loved you with all of her heart and until you broke her heart."

"Gabriella? Look you got that one all wrong. She broke my heart." Troy says forgetting about Sharpay for a second until…..

"Not Gabriella, Sharpay."

Troy looks down and fells his heart break…

"Oh"

"She made a wish for you to have the miracle of understanding this evening."

"Why?"

"So you can see and change your ways. On this night you will be visited by three ghost…"

Before the Ghost of All Spirits could finish Troy interrupted.

"Let me guess the ghosts of Past, Present and Future"

"YES! But don't interrupt me that is very rude. I can see now why Sharpay made that wish, and hopefully after tonight you will change your ways. Remember you have been warned and now your time has come to either change your ways or live your life in misery." With that said the Ghost of All Spirit leaves.

"Yeah right. Just what I need right now is some ghost telling me what to do. "Troy lies down on his bed not believing what is to come.

(Don't worry I'll have the next chapter up here in a few days. I am going to be using the song lyrics again but just imagine it's Sharpay that singing. And Troy is seeing everything that happened with the three ghost.)


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost of the Past

Chapter 3: The Visit from the Ghost of the Past

Troy is still laying down on his bed. After his visit from the Ghost of All Spirits, he came to realize that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep this evening. So he looks over at his nightstand where he had placed the picture of him and Sharpay. While he is staring at the photograph he never realized that the Ghost of the past had arrived.

"Still thinking about the life that you could've had?" the Ghost of the past asks.

"Yeah." Troy answers back while looking up, "Umm not to be rude but who are you?"

"Why I am the Ghost of the past. You were warned that I was coming to visit you tonight as well as changing your ways."

"Ok but how was I supposed to change my ways?"

"First of all by apologizing to the girl whose heart you broke 20 years ago for starters."

"I tried to apologize 20 years ago but, she never wanted to listen or wanted anything to do with me after what happened. For which I have no idea about."

"Why that maybe true, but did it come from your heart? And truly mean it?"

"No, I guess not." Troy says looking down and feeling ashamed.

"Well then that maybe the reason why she choose not to listen." Said the Ghost of the Past, "now I am here to show you the past for you to see what happened with Sharpay."

"My past , why the past and why can't you show me how I can make things right now?"

"Because I am the Ghost of the Past not the Present that ghost will come after I leave."

"What if I don't want to look back at my past? What then?"

"You young man don't have the choice. Then you can continue on the path you are now while Sharpay lives her life." He says while grabbing Troy by the arm.

The Ghost of the Past brings Troy to East High.

"Now this is the place where it all began to change or at least in Sharpay's eyes. You are going to see some heart breaking flashbacks are you prepared before I continue?"

"I don't really have the choice, but if I can see what you are talking about… Yes, I am ready to begin."

"Very well then it starts on the first day of your guys' freshman year of high school. The day when it all began to change and remember to look closely and pay attention…"

Troy doesn't answer but instead looks back at was the begging to an end. The Ghost of the Past snaps his fingers and the flashback shows Troy at 14 years old talking to his best friend Chad.

_"Troy, my man is that you?" asks a voice._

_ "Yeah." A 14 year old Troy answers back to the voice._

_ "It's me Chad. We went to basketball camp together remember?"_

_ "Oh yeah, hey man how have you been? How was the rest of your summer?"_

_ "I'm good man. The rest of summer went by too fast and what about you?"_

_ "Same and just spent the rest of the summer with my girlfriend. Who should be here in a few minutes. You are going to love her when you do meet her." Troy says with a smile on his face._

_ Sharpay and Ryan Evans had in the mean while entered the school and saw Troy talking to a guy that they didn't know. So they both talk (in the first chapter.) _

_ Sharpay goes over to Troy and covers his eyes, "Guess who."_

_ "Well it can't be my mom and dad. So it has to be my beautiful girlfriend."_

_ "Great guess and you win a kiss," they kiss and pull apart. Sharpay notices Chad so she introduces herself. "Hi my name is Sharpay." She says while extending her hand to shake his._

_ "Chad nice to meet you,"_ _he says rudely when Sharpay was just being nice and friendly. "But do you mind Troy and I have to catch up on how we are going to be co-captain of the basketball team."_

_ Sharpay looks up at Troy wondering why he didn't defend her to Chad. A guy she had just met and was trying to be nice. But he never did and instead of defending her, he just looked down at his feet. Then he walks aways with Chad forgetting about Sharpay and heads to homeroom. _

The flashback ends and Troy is just looking ashamed. He never thought or realized at the time that Chad was being rude to Sharpay. He had thought that they would become friends later on down the road, but that never had happened because two months later Sharpay ended things between them.

"Why didn't you stand up and defend her against your best friend?"

"I don't know. I guess I just never realized at the time what was happening around me. Why did you show me this?"

"For you to see where it all began to change, you see because you never defended her against Chad; Sharpay saw a change in you. She realized that while you were changing she was being left behind and you were choosing Chad over her."

"What? No I didn't!" Troy says made at what the Ghost of the Past.

"Yes, you did and it continue for two more months until the day came and she had to make a choice. But she did try, and you never did. Now here is the next flashback and its going to be heartbreaking to watch. Believe me I cried just by watching it before I came, but I feel like you need to see it to believe it."

"Which flashback is this one?"

"The one where you were supposed to meet her at the movie theater and you never showed up?"

"Oh," Troy says looking down knowing full well what he was going to see.

_The flashback begins and Troy sees Sharpay at the movie theater. Waiting there for him to show up but he never did. (Takes place after the phone call with Troy's mom in chapter one)_

_ On the phone with Chad:_

_ "Don't you know he's busy having a life without you?" He just says right away without saying hello. (Troy didn't know that this happened and he is seeing this in the flashback now.)_

"_What do you mean? He was supposed to meet me here at the movie theater for our anniversary."_

"_Oh you mean he didn't tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_He decided that he doesn't want to be with you anymore. In fact he is making out with this really hot cheerleader right now?"_

"_What?" Sharpay asks trying to keep her tears from falling out of her eyes. _

"_Yeah here hold on and I'll send you a picture." With that says Chad hangs up the phone. But a few seconds later Sharpay sees the picture with her own eyes and the tears began forming. _

The flashback ends and Troy had tears coming out of his eyes. He had no idea that this had happened.

"I never knew that this happened. Why did Chad do this to me?"

"Why did you kiss that cheerleader?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I guess that is when Chad took that picture on my phone and sent it to Sharpay. He stabbed me in the back and Sharpay dumped me that night over a phone call. I lost her because of him." Troy says wanting to see Chad and wanting to punch him.

"Yes and now you can see what happened after she left the message that broke her heart."

_ The next flashback begins with Sharpay hanging up the phone. Ryan having been there goes over to his sister and sits next to her on her bed._

_ "Ry, what did I ever do wrong?" she asks with tears in her eyes._

_ "You did nothing wrong Pay. Troy made the mistake and now he has to pay the price. He is losing a wonderful girl." Ryan says as Sharpay goes on to crying her eyes out._

_ "I hope that he will come back to me someday Ry, but as of right now I need to change. I need to make sure that my heart never gets broken by another guy like this again. I don't know if I could take it next time." with that said Sharpay cried herself to sleep that night with Ryan beside her._

The flashback ends and Troy now is crying.

"I never knew that she felt like that."

"How could you have known? You see when you ignore someone to a point they begin to lose all hope. And that is what happened with Sharpay, for she lost hope in hoping that you would change and be the man she used to know and love."

"Is there more?"

"Yes, and now this last flashback you are going to see a lot of pain."

"What else is new?"

"Not much, but hopefully by watching this you can understand better and realize how Sharpay felt when she saw this."

_The Ghost of the Past snaps his fingers again the flashback shows a 17 year old Troy and Gabriella while Sharpay is watching from the shadows._

_ Troy had just finished putting on the necklace and Sharpay runs out before anyone could see her tears and Ryan goes after her._

_ "Ry, how could he just give her the necklace that he got me for out two year anniversary?"_

_ "I don't know Shar."_

_ "I wish that I never even met him." She said once they were in Ryan's car and he was driving them home._

_ "Surely you don't really mean that do you?"_

_ "I do and I can't believe that I wasted so many tears on him."_

_ "Shar, I say this to you out of love ok?"_

_ "I know."_

_ "Then you know that it's his lost. And one day he is going to wake and realize that he lost you. By then it's going to be too late and you would've found a guy who is going to treat you like a queen."_

Flashback ends and Troy sees what he had done.

"I had forgotten that I had that necklace made for her. Why I choose to give it to Gabriella I'll never know."

"Do you understand why she made this wish tonight?"

"No, not really."

"Sharpay made this wish so you could understand how she felt. Now I am only going to say this once you messed up big time son!" Said the Ghost of the Past.

"Son? Why did you just call me that?"

"Because I am your grandfather boy." The Ghost of the Past takes off his hood and reveals himself to Troy. "You forsake her and she made the choice and left you. I had hoped that she would've been my granddaughter one day. I always did love her you know? But that's beside the point, you broke her heart and when you did the things you did. You changed how your future was going to be."

"Grandpa! I know okay? I get that you all had big plans but she broke up with me not the other way around."

"Yes, after she tired to get through to you one too many times. Do you know that when I was dying she came and visited me in the hospital?"

"No."

"She did and when I asked her what happened, do you know what her response was?"

"No."

"Her response was 'I had to do what was best for me. Even if it meant breaking my heart and his in the process and I hope that he lives a good life.' Now tell me does that sound like she did this out of spite?"

"No sir."

"Good now let's get you home for your next visit. And try and learn something and see how you can make it right."

"Ok grandpa."

"Oh and one more thing…" the Ghost of the Past starts off before hitting Troy over the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Troy asks while rubbing the back of his head.

"Come and visit me and bring me flowers. Oh and apologize before more time pass by."

"I will grandpa."

With that said the Ghost of the Past leaves and Troy sits back down on his bed thinking:

_'What have I done?'_

Thank you guys!

I will be deleting my other two stories on Monday so I can re-work them when I am not working. Hopefully I can get one of the stories done and post the chapter. Chapter four should hopefully be up on Monday as well hopefully if not I will try and have it done when I get off of work.

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Ghost of the Present

Chapter 4: The Visit from the Ghost of the Present

(This picks up from the last chapter)

The Ghost of the Past or more like to Troy at least his late grandfather has just left. Troy is sitting down on his bed thinking to himself: 'What have I done?'

' I can't believe that everything that happened between Sharpay and I was all Chad's fault.' He thinks as well as looking at the last photograph of him and Sharpay again.

"Are you going to take some of the blame as well? Or are you just going to blame everyone else?" a voice of a sudden says, pulling Troy away from his thoughts.

"AHH…" Troy screams falling off his bed," who are you?" he asks trying to catch his breath.

"I am the Ghost of the Present. You were warned about my visit and I am here to show you your present or more like what happens in the present. For you to try to make some sense of things."

"And let me guess I don't really have much of a choice now do I?"

"No, you don't. For you are going down a path that is going to leave to a unhappy life and future."

"What future? The future I wanted ended after she left me. In case you haven't realized that my life is already unhappy. The girl or more like woman I love more than anything is married to someone who isn't me. So you are already too late for that one."

"Yes, she did move one with her life. But she never truly moved on with her heart."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asks confused.

"Sharpay, always did love. Even after she ended things between you guys, she didn't want to take the chance of having her heart broken the ways it was again. But she never stopped loving you or had you completely gone from loving you inside of her heart. And when I said she didn't want her heart broken, I meant by you again."

"Gee thank you for stating the obvious fact and story of my life."

"Oh will you be quite now? For we only having a short amount of time and I really just want to get this over with."

"Fine."

"Good, now this clip for what I am about to show you will be mentioned again with the Ghost of the Future."

_The scene shows Sharpay waking up and finding her husband still sleeping. She gets ups from the bed and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. But before she could, she just got hit with a wave of morning sickness._

_ "Okay baby, are you happy now? After you just made mommy lose her dinner from last night." She asks her stomach. _

_ After she is done with her morning sickness Sharpay is able to brush her teeth. Then she goes down stairs to the kitchen and sees her brother Ryan already at the table. _

_ "Morning Ry."_

_ "Morning sis. How are you doing this morning?"_

_ "Good and you?"_

_ "Good. So how is my niece or nephew doing this morning?"_

_ "Great! I am going to tell mom and dad this morning at breakfast."_

"_That's good!"_

"_I know, plus I am so happy to have made it past 12 weeks this time around." Sharpay says while looking down. Ryan sees that his sister is hiding something._

_ "Is there something else that you aren't telling me? You know that you can tell me anything right?"_

_ "I know that, but if I do tell you than you won't let me do what I am going to do." _

_ "And that is?"_

_ "A secret that I want to keep to myself for now."_

With that said the clip ends and Troy looks to the Ghost of the Present. Wondering what it was that Sharpay is hiding.

"I know that you want to know what happens. But I can only show you the present."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Only time and the future can reveal itself. For I am only the Ghost of the Present."

"Fine." Troy says knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere else.

"Now, while you saw Sharpay moving on and starting a family. You on the other hand changed?"

"How did I change?"

"Well for starters, when you changed back in high school and Sharpay left you it changed your present. Remember what happens in the past can change the way the present and future to comes to be. By not going after her or defending her you changed your path."

"I get it I messed up. What else is new?"

"While you went on to the MBA, Sharpay went on to become a famous star that you hear about today. She was able to find someone to settle down with. But you never wanted to let go of the past. This was one of the reasons why Gabriella did what she did."

"Really?"

"Yes, now this next clip is of Gabriella talking to her best friend Taylor."

"I know who Taylor is, but okay let's just get this over with already."

"Very well."

_With that said the Ghost of the Present snaps his fingers and a clip of Gabriella comes._

_ Gabriella appears and sits down having lunch with Taylor._

_ "Gabs, I still can't rap my head around with what happened. Why did you hurt Troy like that?" Taylor asks wanting to know the truth._

_ "Because I couldn't stand being his second choice anymore," Gabriella says looking down._

_ "What do you mean by second choice?"_

_ "What I mean is that I didn't want to be the girl that was around anymore. While his heart belonged to another."_

_ "Who are you talking about? What other girl?"_

_ "Sharpay."_

_ "Sharpay? When did that ever happen?" Taylor asks confused. She never knew that Troy and Sharpay had ever dated. Let alone for almost five years._

_ "You didn't know that they dated for almost five years?" Gabriella asked shocked._

_ "No! But I guess that most of us wouldn't have anyway. We all went to different elementary and middle schools back then. We just all met in high school and by then I'm guessing that is when Sharpay became the ice queen."_

_ "Oh well, one day while Troy was at practice I was in his dorm room waiting for him to come back. I don't really remember what made me look under his bed, but there was this box."_

_ "What was inside this box?"_

_ "Old pictures from when they were together. Some as kids and the others of them while they were together, but I noticed one thing in all the pictures. The way that his eyes looked at her and I realized that he had never looked at with. So I hid the box back under his bed. And then the next day I ran into Sharpay."_

_ "Okay what happened after that?"_

_ "I asked her if we could have lunch and talk."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because I wanted to know what really happened with her and Troy. I also knew that Troy would never tell me the truth. He would've just avoided the question or subject all together."_

_ "What did she tell you?"_

_ "The truth, believe me I didn't know what she was going to say. Or if it was going to be true, but I knew the minute that when she started crying that she was telling the truth."_

_ "Which was?"_

_ "That when it all came to an end the Troy she knew and loved was different. He wasn't the man that she fell in love with. Then came the hard part."_

_ "What hard part."_

_ "When she ended their relationship, it broke her heart. And added more to the story…"_

_ "Come on tell me," Taylor says at the edge of her seat._

_ "It was all because of Chad."_

_ "Chad" My Chad?"_

_ "Yes! The one and only."_

_ "What did he have to do with anyone this?"_

_ "Everything, right down to sending a picture of Troy kissing another girl."_

_ "OMG! Really?"_

_ "Yup and after that, I decided that I didn't want to be second choice anymore. I had thought that he would've gone to her and tell her how sorry he was. As well as a big idiot, but he never did. Now she moved on with her life. Which I can't blame her for, she did want she had to do for her and I did what I had to do for me."_

_ "True."_

The clip ends and Troy realizes that he was trying to make what he had with Sharpay work with him and Gabriella.

"Gabriella made the choice to set you free and to be with the one you loved. But you never did take that chance."

Troy doesn't say anything knowing that what the Ghost of the Present said was true. He didn't take the chance to go and talk to Sharpay after everything was done with Gabriella. So he instead just looks down.

"Do you really understand why Gabriella did what she did now? Or do you still think she did it to hurt you?"

"Yes, I understand now. I just didn't understand at the time and I guess I didn't realize that I was trying to bring back what I had in the past with Sharpay. Work with the relationship that I had with Gabriella. I hurt them both more than they ever hurt me." Troy says looking up, "Okay so if my grandpa who passed away was my Ghost of the Past, who are you?"

"Your father son," Jack said taking off his hood revealing himself.

"Dad? Why you?"

"It was either me or you mom. Believe me when I tell you this, if you had her she would've smacked you upside the head."

"What for?"

"For being an idiot. No offence son but, you do realize that your mother had yours and Sharpay's wedding planned the moment you both were born right?"

"I knew," Troy answers his dad.

"And when things ended between you both, it broke her heart. She still hasn't gotten over that but she understood that Sharpay had to do what was best for her. Just like Gabriella had to do what was best for her. And by the way I owe you something…"

Jack smacks Troy upside his head.

"Ouch dad really?" Troy asks rubbing his head.

"Sorry son, but I told your mom that I would do that for her. Well it's time for me to leave now, see you in the morning." With that said Jack snaps his fingers and disappears.

"Bye…" Troy says.

'I really am an idiot,' he thinks and falls onto his bed looking at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost of the Future

Chapter 5: The Visit from the Ghost of the Future

While Troy is looking up at the ceiling in his room, he begins thinking. He thinks about what he saw from the past and the present. An in the end all he could think about is how Chad betrayed him.

'How could Chad do this to me? I thought that he was my best friend', he thinks as he looks at pictures of him and Chad. 'Chad knew how much I loved Sharpay back then. He saw how much pain I was in after she broke up with me.'

Troy is so deep in though that he doesn't notice when the Ghost of the Future appeared.

"Sad isn't it?" The Ghost of the Future asks breaking Troy away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess I just couldn't figure out why my best friend would do this to me. Or that he had anything to do with Sharpay ending things between us back then."

"Well for starters he was jealous."

"Why was he jealous?"

"He was jealous because you had someone who loved you more than life itself and he wanted to have that too. He was also probably afraid that he was going to lose you as a best friend along the way. Had you gone down a different path."

"Could you please show me what that path would have been like?"

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. And the reason for that is because you let Sharpay walk out of your life, this became your future."

"If none of this ever would've happened, would we have been happy?"

"Yes, you both would've been very happy together."

"Can you please show me Sharpay's future and what will become of her?"

"I can, but I must warn you that what you are about to see will be very heart breaking."

"I am ready," Troy says after taking a deep breath. "I need to know what will happen to her and her baby."

"Very well than, let's begin," with that said the Ghost of the Future snaps his fingers and an image appears. "Now this is nine months into the future. I know that you have questions as to why, but you need to see and listen to what you are about to see."

Troy doesn't say anything, but nods his head in understanding.

_Sharpay in the future is in the hospital having her baby. Her secret that she has been keeping from everyone is about to be revealed. The secret that she has been keeping is that she could die while or after giving birth to her baby. (You will find out more here along with the chapter.) Since her husband is away filming a movie and wouldn't be able to make it back in time, Ryan is there helping or at least he is trying to._

_ "Okay Shar, you got this! You are doing great!" Ryan says to his sister._

_ "Ry, please don't hate me for not tell you this…" _

_ "Tell me what Pay?"_

_ "Remember a few months back when Brain and I were home visiting mom and dad, and when I told everyone that I'm pregnant?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "And you asked me what was wrong?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "And I told you that I would tell you in time?"_

_ "Yes, now can you please just tell me what you need to tell me?"_

_ "Well after my second miscarriage my doctor told me that if I was ever able to become pregnant again. And if I was able to bring the baby to term, I wouldn't be able to survive because my body wouldn't be able to handle it. So when I found out I was pregnant again, my doctor told me that I have pre-eclampsia. She also warned me against continuing the pregnancy as it would have serious effects. But I choose to go through with it." Sharpay confesses while a contraction hits and she breaths through it. _

_ "WHAT? WHY?" Ryan yells trying to understand why his sister would do something like this. _

_ "Because my dreams has always been since I was little was to be a mom. I always wanted to be a mother, even though I know I went about this in a wrong way. I just couldn't give up on my dream of becoming a mom."_

_ "Shar, you could always adopt a child or a baby. You know that right?"_

_ "I know."_

_ "Then why do this?"_

_ "I don't really know how to explain this. I guess I wanted to go through everything with my baby. Like hearing it's heartbeat for the first time, as well as feeling it kicking inside me, and just knowing that I am able to protect my baby from start to finish. I need you to promise me something Ry."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "If it comes down to saving my life or the baby's, you choose to save the baby's life over mine." Sharpay says with tears in her eyes._

_ "Shar…."_

_ "NO PROMISE ME RY!"_

_ "Okay, I promise you that if it comes down to yours and the baby's life I will save the baby's life. " Ryan says with tears in his eyes as well._

_ "Okay." Sharpay says and before Ryan could replay to her, the doctor comes in to rush her into an emergency C-section. Ryan watches as he tries not to cry. The next thing anyone knows is that they hear a baby crying. _

_ "Congratulations Mrs. Foster it's a baby girl!" the doctor announces. _

_ "You hear that Shar?" Ryan asks not noticing that Sharpay is very pale._

_ "What's her name?" a nurse asks so she could write it down for the birth certificate. _

_ "Her name is Anastasia Aroura Foster," Sharpay says before closing her eyes and the machine starts beeping making Ryan turn around to his sister._

_ "SHAR!" Ryan yells, "Shar, please come back."_

_ The doctors and nurses are rushing and trying to get Sharpay's heart to start beating again, but Ryan knows that his sister is gone but he can't help but try to get her back by yelling one last time._

_ "NO PAY! COME BACK PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US PLEASE!" Ryan yells in pain with tears running down his face._

_ But the doctors who are still trying to bring Sharpay back have to push Ryan outside the room. After an hour of waiting a doctor comes outside to the waiting room and delivers the heart breaking news to Ryan and the Evans._

_ Ryan looks up and sees that the doctor that was working on his sister. He jumps out of his seat and asks the hardest question ever. "How is she? Is my sister okay?" he asks trying to keep his tears at bay._

_ "I'm afraid that I have bad news," the doctor starts off with her head looking down for a second before continuing. "I am very sorry but she didn't make it. We did everything we could to bring her back." _

_ Ryan doesn't say anything, he instead puts his head down. _

_ "NO NOT MY BABY! PLEASE NO NOT MY BABY!" Linda Evans the twins' mother shouts in pain. _

_ "Rest in peace with the angels my princess," Vince Evans the twins' father says looking up at the ceiling. Before he goes over to his wife, as she collapses in his arms crying. _

The scene ends and Troy is crying.

"Why would she do something like that?"

"You see ever since she was a little girl all she ever dreamed about was becoming a mother, and wanting a little girl. She lost hope in that dream ever coming true again. And when she learned that she was pregnant again, she realized that her dream was coming true."

"But why risk her own life?" Troy asks trying to make sense of everything.

"Because she made a choice, just like you did many years ago when you chose not to go after her."

Troy doesn't answer back. But instead asks, "Is there a way to save her life and the future?"

"Yes, there is a way."

"What do I have to do?"

"Are you willing to go back in time and make sure that you defend her and love her?"

"Yes!"

"Very well then, father time will be on his way than."

"Why can't you take me back?"

"Because I can only share and show you the future and only father time can change the past, present and future."

"Alright, but before you go who are you?"

"Hey buddy," Chad says taking off his mask revealing himself.

"CHAD!" Troy yells wanting to punch Chad in the face for everything that he had done.

"Whoa easy there buddy." Chad says backing up. "Before you hit me, can I at least explain why I did the things that I did?"

"Why can't I just hit you now and you can explain after that?" Troy asks.

"Because I came to admit that I was wrong. I never should've done what I did back then." Chad says looking down ashamed of his actions in the past.

"Really you are admitting this now? After 20 years?"

"I know that I should've told you 20 years ago. I never meant to hurt you."

"You did more than just hurt me though. You not only destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me in my life, but you also betrayed me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end our friendship right here and now?" Troy asks really wanting to hurt Chad for what he did.

"Because you still have time and one last visit left."

"Oh yeah and whose that?"

"Father Time, he can take you back and give you a second chance. You can go back to the start and change the past and your destiny."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's part of the reason why I am here."

"Okay and what else?"

"But there is something that I have to warn you about.."

"Which is?"

"If you do decide to change the past then there is no telling what will become of your present and future."

"But will I still get to be will Sharpay?"

"You might or you might not. No one's future is written in stone."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yeah.." Chad says looking down not really wanting to tell Troy what he wants to know next.

"Just tell me please."

"If you decide to change the course of the past, then…."

"Then what Chad? Come on and just tell me already."

"Then Sharpay's future may still stay the same as well as her fate."

"So going back and changing things won't save her in the future?"

"No, but no one well really know what will happen. Plus if you do change anything only you and I will only remember."

"Really?"

"Yes, in order for us both to fix things from our past, we have to learn from our past mistakes. And I promise you this now that I won't rip apart you and Sharpay again."

"You swear?" Troy asks Chad.

"I swear," Chad answers back and holds out his hand. Troy and him shake hands.

"Deal!" Troy says happy, "so when is father time coming?"

"He will be coming here after I leave." With that said Chad snaps his fingers and disappears. Troy sits on his bed and wonders what will happen next after Father Time comes.


	6. Chapter 6: Father Time's Visit

**Chapter 6: Father Time's Visit**

(Picks up from the last chapter)

Troy is still sitting down on his bed in his room. He is thinking about all the what ifs.

'What if I do go back to the past and change it. And Shar still dies in the future?' he thinks,' but what if everything changes and she doesn't die? Would we still be together and have the future?'

Troy signs and gets up from his bed. Wondering when Father Time was going to arrive. As it was he was going in circles with all the what ifs that he was wondering.

'I wonder when Father Time is going to get here.' He wonders as he picks up the last picture of him and Sharpay. With his arms around her and they are both smiling.

'We were really happy back then.' He thinks and signs while still looking at the picture.

"Hello Troy." Father Time says while appearing inside Troy's childhood room.

Troy looks up from the photograph and sees Father Time.

"Hello Father Time."

"I see that you were expecting me?" Father Time asks just to make sure.

"Yes, but I do have some questions to ask you before anything and if that is okay with you?" Troy asks wanting to be respectful.

"Very well, what is your questions young man?" Father Time asks, wanting to help and see what he can answer and do.

"Okay, well my first question is: if I do decide to go back and change my past, what will happen in the future?"

"Well, I'll be honest with you. The future could change completely to what it is now for sure or it may stay its course. But, no one really knows what their future is or will be. It is entirely up to them. Just like no one really knows if they are going to be with the same person who might be their soul mate. The course of the future is never written in stone." Father Time answers, knowing why Troy asked this first question. He saw Troy looking at the photograph before appearing to him from his invisible ghost form.

"So let's say if I did go back and change the past, especially with how things ended with me and Sharpay. Then what happens with this future doesn't happen? Does that mean she won't die in childbirth?"

"Now, that is hard to say and it is something that not even I can see or predict. But everyone has their own destinies and fates in life. And it's not really written in stone like I said before. You see if yours and Sharpay's destiny was to meet , get together, and fall in love. But fate ended up tearing you guys apart."

Troy looks down feeling his heart breaking a little bit more. He never thought about destinies and fates before any of this happened. He had always thought that if it was meant to be then Sharpay and him would end up back together. But, twenty years later Sharpay has moved on and is now married. He realizes then that fate has taken its course through her life, but he wasn't about to let her destiny and fate be to die after having her daughter.

"I get that, there are somethings in life that you just can't change in life and it's not fair. But if I were to change the past will Sharpay live in our future?"

"She may or may not live. No one can be too sure of what will happen in the future."

"Now my last question is more of a favor to ask you."

"And what favor will that be my son?"

"Can you show me the past and what happened through Sharpay's eyes?"

"Why may I ask? I thought that you already did with the Ghost of the Past?"

"So I can see and I mean really see through her eyes and decide what I will do."

"Very well are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure." Troy answers needing to know what to decide. If he should change his past or not change it. With that said Father Time snaps his fingers and they leave the present future.

Quick Author's Note: Sorry guys but this chapter is going to be a short one. I am also sorry that this is almost two months late for an update. I know that this is no excuse but, it's the truth. I was really sick over the holidays and busy with work. I will try to have the next chapter up in a few days or a in a week.

Thank you,

Lovergirl 12

P.S. Please review for me thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7: Troy Finally Understands

Chapter 7: Troy Finally Understands

(This chapter picks up right after the last chapter. The song lyrics and some scenes from chapter 1 and 3 are also going to be in this chapter as well. I might add or reword some of it.)

Father Time and Troy appear right in front of the entrance to East High School. This happens to be where their relationship came apart. Troy looks around and sees that Sharpay is also standing at the entrance to the high school. (This is earlier in the day before the wish and the party.) He sees that Sharpay is looking at something in her hands. He goes over to her and looks over her shoulder and sees that she is looking at the last photograph that they ever took before things got complicated.

Troy, confused walks over to Father Time. "Umm…Father Time?"

"Yes?" Father Time asks.

"Sorry to that I am asking you so many questions, but why are we in front of the school? And why can I see Sharpay? Is she able to see us?" Troy asks feeling very confused.

"Answer to all of your questions. First of all, we are here because this takes place before Sharpay made her wish for you. She was here earlier today, so we are actually seeing her right after she left her house. She had talked to her brother, Ryan before coming here. She was here to think about her past and you were a huge part of her past. No, Sharpay isn't able to see or hear us, as she was alone when this happened."

"I thought that I was going to see things through her eyes?"

"You are going to see things through Sharpay's eyes. But you are to be doing that by watching from a distance."

"Then how can I understand, if I'm not actually seeing it through her eyes?"

"Troy listen to me. You don't really have to be inside someone's mind or body to be able to see things through their eyes. You can do that simply just by watching them from a distance. Seeing how they react to certain events or see the pain that enters their hearts. As well as seeing how their facial reacts to it."

"Okay." Troy says.

"Now in order for you to truly understand, you have to really be paying attention this time around. Because I can tell that you weren't really paying attention the first time around when the Ghosts of Past and Present showed you some of these flashbacks. This time please pay attention to Sharpay. For this is her past, her present you already know some of it."

"Alright." Troy answers.

"Good. Are you ready to begin?" Father Time asks, while looking at Troy. Who nods his head in agreement. "Now listen…"

_Sharpay had left her childhood house after talking to her twin brother Ryan. She arrives at East High School, where in beginning she thought that things between her and Troy wouldn't change until they did in the end. She never thought that things would have gotten so bad until she had to force herself to look at everything that had happened. _

_Sharpay pulls out the picture that she has of her and Troy. It was the last one that they had ever taken. She sees how happy they were and begins to wonder again where it all went wrong. So she begins to sing a song she heard from a movie a long time ago. _

_Here I stand alone_

_With this weight upon my heart_

_And it will not go away_

'_Funny how this part is true'. Sharpay thinks while beginning to sing._

_In my head I keep on looking back_

_Right back to the start_

_Wondering what it was that made you change_

_It's the first day of school and Sharpay Evans walks into the school with her twin brother Ryan. _

"_Ry, can you believe that we are now freshman?" She asks excited because she is already planning her high school future._

"_Yeah! Come senior year you and Troy are going to be homecoming royalty as well as prom royalty!"_

"_I know! Oh there he is I'm going to go and talk to him. I'll see you later at lunch ok?" She says hugging her twin brother._

"_You know it, but we have the same homeroom I'll just wait for you and Troy." He says once he sees how big the school is and not wanting to get lost._ _Sharpay then sees her boyfriend Troy of four years talking to some guy with afro hair (Chad). _

"_Okay, let me go and get Troy." She says and walks over to the lockers where Troy and Chad are talking. She sneaks up behind Troy and covers his eyes. "Guess who?"_

"_Well it can't be my mom or dad. So it has to be my amazing girlfriend!"_

"_Great guess and you win a kiss". They kiss and she sees Chad standing there. "Hi my names Sharpay," she says extending her hand to greet him._

"_Chad nice to meet you," he says rudely when Sharpay was just being nice and friendly. "But do you mind Troy and I have to catch up on how we are going to be co-captain of the basketball team." _

_Sharpay looks up at Troy wondering why he is just letting Chad some guy who she has never met before talk to her like that. (He and Chad met at basketball camp over the summers while Sharpay was away with her family on vacation. He just didn't think that Chad would ever come between them and he would lose Sharpay forever. ) Troy just looks between the two not knowing what to do but little did he know at the time that Chad was trying to rip him and Sharpay apart. With that Troy and Chad leave to class leaving Sharpay behind hind. Not knowing what had just happened. _

_Ryan goes over to his sister after seeing the whole thing. "You ok sis?"_

"_I don't know. I'm not even sure about what just happened." She says as the bell rings for class. With that said they leave for class. Never knowing that in just two months Troy and her would be over._

_Well I tried_

_But I had to draw the line_

_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

_That was the beginning when things between her and Troy changed or more like he changed. He Started missing dates and ignoring her at school. It continued for two months until she finally had enough. Or when she called wondering where he was as it was their five year anniversary. _

_Sharpay is at the movie theater waiting for Troy to arrive. He was supposed to be there 3 hours ago. So she calls his house and his mom answers the phone._

"_Hello Bolton residence." Troy's mom Lisa says answering the phone._

"_Hi Mrs. Bolton its Sharpay. I'm wondering is Troy there?"_

"_Oh hi Shar. How are you honey?" _

"_Good and you?"_

"_Good, oh but honey Troy isn't home he went to a party at Chad's house and won't be back home until later. Do you want me to tell him that you called?"_

"_No that's ok I'll just try his cellphone. Thank you though." With that said she hangs up the phone. Lisa just looks at the picture of Troy and Sharpay. Troy has his arms around Sharpay and they are both smiling happy. Lisa and Sharpay's mom Linda (they have been friends since they were kids) had a dream of Troy and Sharpay getting married one day. Little did they know that would never happen. _

_After getting off the phone with Troy's mom she calls Troy on his cellphone. Only it wasn't Troy who answered though it was Chad. _

"_Don't you know he's busy having a life without you?" He just says right away without saying hello. (Troy doesn't know about any of this yet)_

"_What do you mean? He was supposed to meet me here at the movie theater for our anniversary."_

"_Oh you mean he didn't tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_He decided that he doesn't want to be with you anymore. In fact he is making out with this really hot cheerleader right now?"_

"_What?" Sharpay asks trying to keep her tears from falling out of her eyes. _

"_Yeah here hold on and I'll send you a picture." With that says Chad hangs up the phone. But a few seconds later Sharpay sees the picture with her own eyes. _

_She then calls Ryan to have their mom come and pick her up. She leaves there with a broken heart. Sharpay knew that she had a choice to make and it was going to break her heart even more. But she needed to protect her heart. _

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_Sharpay knew that when she made that phone call her heart was going to break even more, but she had always thought that Troy only needed time. And that he would come back to her and be the man or boy in this case that she fell in love with. That never happened though as this choice was a choice that stayed that way until she met her husband. _

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

_If we could only turn back time_

_But I guess we'll never know_

_That evening she makes the choice and calls Troy only to get his voicemail and leaving the most painful message in her life._

"_Hey you reached Troy leave a message after the beep and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can."_

"_Hey Troy, it's me Sharpay. Listen I've been thinking lately and I think that it's time that we end things between us." She hangs up and lies down on her bed crying. Ryan having been there through the whole thing stays there holding her. _

"_Ry, what did I ever do wrong?" she asks with tears in her eyes._

"_You did nothing wrong Pay. Troy made the mistake and now he has to pay the price. He is losing a wonderful girl." Ryan says as Sharpay goes on to crying her eyes out._

"_I hope that he will come back to me someday Ry, but as of right now I need to change. I need to make sure that my heart never gets broken by another guy like this again. I don't know if I could take it next time." with that said Sharpay cried herself to sleep that night with Ryan beside her._

_Sharpay is now walking away from the school walks to the part. Back than when they were in Middle School after getting out of school. A place where she felt happy whenever her and Troy were together. She sits down on the bench and takes out the picture and touches Troy's face. _

'_What if I had stayed a little bit longer? Would he had changed if I just gave him another chance? Would he go back to the start to fix things between us? Does he ever miss me?'_

_Many roads to take_

_Some to joy_

_Some to heart-ache_

_Anyone can lose their way_

_Life from there on changed. Sharpay changed into the drama queen or the ice queen as Chad likes to call her. She did that so that no one else would ever get close enough to break her heart again. She didn't think that she would be able to heal it a second time. The next day at school her and Ryan enter school and see Troy. He is talking to Chad. (He hasn't heard the message yet. But he will that evening) As Sharpay sees Troy she ignores him and goes to her locker to get her books for homeroom which is drama. She figured that was the way how she was supposed to act around him. By ignoring him like he did to her until she finally had enough. Ryan in the meanwhile glares at Troy because he broke his sister's heart._

_Troy having just recovered from seeing Sharpay walk past him tries to go after her only to be stopped by Chad._

"_Leave her be man. You have us now." Chad says while giving Troy a fist bump._

"_Yeah ok, I'll just meet up with her later I guess. " With that him and Chad head to the same doors that Sharpay and Ryan entered._

_Sharpay begins to walk away from the park and walks to the Bolton house._

_Life moved on for both Troy and Sharpay. She managed to get into the Drama Club with Ryan and they became co-presidents of the drama club together. While Troy was captain of the varsity basketball team._

_Two years later right before leaving the summer for summer vacation. Sharpay saw something that broke her heart all over again. She seesTroy and Gabriella (who there in January)standing by the lockers. Sharpay saw Troy putting a necklace around Gabriella. It just happened to be the same necklace that he had given to her after their first date._

"_Oh thank goodness it's finally summer Ry." She said in a happy voice._

"_I know! No homework and No school for two whole months." Ryan says._

"_I know ri…" Right before she could finish her sentence she saw Troy putting the T necklace around Gabriella's neck. Before anyone could see her tears fall from her eyes she leaves the school with Ryan following her. _

_Ryan looks back and can only glare in Troy's direction. He leaves after that to take his sister home so that she could cry. And he can hold her while she cries her eyes out again over Troy Bolton._

"_Ry, how could he just give her the necklace that he got me for out two year anniversary?"_

_ "I don't know Shar."_

_ "I wish that I never even met him." She said once they were in Ryan's car and he was driving them home._

_ "Surely you don't really mean that do you?"_

_ "I do and I can't believe that I wasted so many tears on him."_

_ "Shar, I say this to you out of love ok?"_

_ "I know."_

_ "Then you know that it's his lost. And one day he is going to wake and realize that he lost you. By then it's going to be too late and you would've found a guy who is going to treat you like a queen."_

_While at outside of the Bolton house she thinks back to the day she left for college. The very same day where she saw Troy again for what would be the last time. Or at least that is what she thought twenty years ago._

_And if I said that we could turn it back_

_Right back to the start_

_Would you take the chance and make the change_

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes_

_Do you pray that I'd never left your side_

_Years passed with Sharpay and Ryan leaving for College. They had gotten into Julliard their dream school. While Troy had been drafted for the MBA right before they graduated high school and he was also going to college on a basketball scholarship. While away driving Sharpay looks outside her window she sees the Bolton house, a house that she knew well or at least she used to know. She sees Troy looking at her so she quickly turns here head and ignores him and continues to drive to Julliard. Her twin brother Ryan is following in his car behind her. _

_Troy had been standing outside his house knowing full well that toay was the day that the Evans' twins were leaving for Julliard. He remembers hearing around school that they had both gotten in and were going to be leaving a few days after graduation. So when he sees Sharpay driving and looking at his house he waves to her. Only to see that she turns her head back to road and ignoring him. _

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

_If we could only turn back time_

_But I guess we'll never know_

_Her parents where still very good friends with the Bolton's'. Every time for the past three year her parents went out for dinner she would always not be up for it. Not really wanting to be around Troy. Her parents understood and decided not to push her knowing that she was still healing a broken heart. Jack and Lisa understood as well and even though they were disappointed, but they knew that she needed time to heal. She still kept in touch with Troy's parents or actually his whole family. Everyone in his family was her second family and they always loved her. Troy had always wondered where she was and how she was doing. But her parents would always tell him that something came up. _

_The real reason why she never went was because she couldn't be around Troy. Without looking back at the memories before being painfully reminded that they we're not together anymore._

_If only we could turn the hands of time_

_If I could take you back would you still be mine_

_Now here she is 20 years later back inside the Bolton house and she is married. Her being Brain they are at the Bolton's party to celebrate Troy's MBA career. _

_However before she leaves she decides to goes up to Troy's old room and sees an old photograph of the two of them on the floor. In the photograph she sees how happy they used to be. Troy had his arms around her, and she was happy back then. Also there is a book by Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol" she picks up the book and signs and so she lights a candle and says:_

"_Troy my wish for you this year is the miracle of understanding." With that said and done she blows out the candle and put the book down on the bed. She Flashes back to that phone she made when she had enough of Troy ignoring her. _

"_Hey Troy, it's me Sharpay. Listen I've been thinking lately and I think that it's time that we end things between us." She hangs up and lies down on her bed crying._

_'Cos I tried_

_But I had to draw the line_

_And still this question keep on spinning in my mind_

_She goes back downstairs to her husband. After returning to her husband she sees Troy there by himself._

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_What if I had never walked away_

_'Cos I still love you more than I can say_

_No matter how much had passed by Sharpay always loved Troy. A part of her heart still held on for hope that one day he would find her and sweep her off her feet. That night after coming back from the Bolton's party and talking to her husband. Sharpay dreams as she flashes back to every joy and heartache of her relationship with Troy. Knowing even though she ended things she still loved him. She wanted what was best for them both and for them to be happy. _

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

_If we could only turn back time_

_But I guess we'll never know_

_We'll never know_

'_What if I had stayed and worked things out would Troy still be the man I fell in love with.' She thinks as she dreams. 'I guess I'll never know what could've been we can't mess with time. I only wish him the best in life.' _

After Sharpay finishes singing Father Time looks at Troy and asks, "Now do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Do you now understand that no matter how many times you hurt her?"

"Yes." Troy says with tears in his eyes.

"Just know before I ask you this I think you deserve to know this. No matter how many times you hurt her, she still loved you with all of her heart. Sharpay wanted you to have the best life after what happened. But instead you turned into an even bigger idiot than you were in high school. You let her slip away."

"I know."

"Now what is your decision? Do you want to turn back time? Do you want to make sure she never leaves your side?"

"Yes." Troy says, but before Father Time can continue, "Last question, who are you?"

Father Time takes off the hood revealing to be ….

"Oh my…" Troy starts saying shock realizing who Father Time was.

Next Chapter will reveal who Father Time is under the hood. It might also be the last chapter. So stay tuned. The other stories I had up I am going to start rewriting them. They will be up again maybe in a few weeks depending how busy I get will work.

Happy Valentines Days!

Lovergirl12


	8. Chapter 8: Troy's Decision

Chapter 8: Troy's decision

_Last time on "What If"_

"_Now what is your decision? Do you want to turn back time? Do you want to make sure she never leaves your side?"_

_ "Yes." Troy says, but before Father Time can continue, "Last question, who are you?"_

_ Father Time takes off the hood revealing to be …._

_ "Oh my…" Troy starts saying shock realizing who Father Time was._

"Hello Troy." Ryan says revealing himself to be Father Time.

Ry…Ry… Ryan? Your Father Time?" Troy asked in shock after seeing Ryan again in twenty years.

"Yup, I'm Father Time. So what is your decision?"

"Ryan, before I tell you my choice. Can I ask you one more question?"

"Yes, now what is your question?"

"Is it true, that no matter where Sharpay and I went that she never stopped loving me?" Troy asks wanting to make sure that the choice he made was the right one.

"Yes, it's true. " Ryan says before signing and continuing. "Pay never really did stop loving you after what had happened. But when she met Brain, she knew that it was time to let go of all the pain and anger that she felt towards you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so anyway what did you choose?"

"I wish to…" Troy starts off, but he stops to think. He knows what he wants to do and that is to go back in time. What he doesn't know is what Sharpay wants.

"You wish to what Troy?"

"I…I…I.."

"Yes?" Ryan asks seeing that Troy is trying to make the right choice for everyone.

"Shar's really happy isn't she? She loves her husband right?"

"Yes, she does." Ryan says but he notices Troy's face. "But, what she doesn't know is that Brain has been cheating on her for the past four years."

"Wait.. What?" Troy asked shocked.

"Yeah, and before you ask on how I know this is I caught him one day when Sharpay was out of town. Let's just say Brain has some secrets of his own. I prefer that if you make the choice to go back and change the past that you never let my sister go again. As well as smack Chad upside his head once in a while."

Troy doesn't even say anything but smile and laughs at the thought of getting to smack Chad once in a while.

"Okay so now that you know that little secret. What is your Choice?" Ryan asks wanting to know the answer.

"My choice is to go back in time and change the past."

Ryan has a smile on his face knowing that Troy was going to choose this option. "Very well I was hoping that this was your choice, but just so we are clear" Ryan starts off while looking Troy dead in the eyes, "if you ever break my sister's heart again; I will personally hire a hitman to take you out."

Troy knowing that Ryan is serious says, "You got it."

"Good, now close your eyes and be prepared to go back in time by over twenty years. Just remember that when you wake up it's going to be the first day of freshman year. Only you, Chad, myself, your father, and grandfather will only know what happened in this timeline."

"Okay, so Sharpay won't remember and know?"

"No, seeing as this timeline here hasn't even happened yet. She will have no memory unless you choose to go down this path again. And only then will she remember what had happened between you guys. Troy please also don't mess up your second chance."

"I won't thank you Ryan." Troy says and closes his eyes and prepares to change his past. To be with the woman (or girl in this case) that he loves.

"You're welcome," Ryan says and snaps his fingers in order to transport them back to the past.

Author's Note:

Hey everyone,

Sorry for a sort chapter and for it being delayed. I couldn't pick which character to be Father Time. I Thought about having it be Sharpay, but decided to go with Ryan. I am going to post two more chapters for this story and then it is complete. I'm thinking about having a chapter with Troy's side on what happened. Since we saw Sharpay's side I thinking having one with Troy will be good. And then the last chapter will be the last one and it will be a long ending (maybe).

Happy Easter Everyone!

Lovergirl12


	9. Chapter 9: Troy's Side

Chapter 9: Troy's Side

At Troy's Parents' house

Troy Bolton is in his childhood room and he hasn't lived in his parents' house in five years. After he went to college he was recruited for the MBA to play with the Los Angeles Lakers team. He hasn't been dating anyone since Gabriella, and that was ten years ago. Troy is sitting on his bed after putting away his clothes.

He thinks back to when they had first said "I love you" to each other when they were twelve years old.

_(NB ridaz)_

_I want to let you know_

_That I'll always love you baby_

_ "Hey Troy can I tell you something?" a 12 year old Sharpay asks a 12 year old Troy._

_ "Sure Pay, you know that you can always tell me anything." Troys answers. _

_ "Troy I love you."_

_ "I love you too Pay."_

_ "No I love you as in more than a friend." Sharpay says. _

_ "I love you as in more than a friend too." Troy says and they both smile. Their mothers having listened to the whole conversation look at each other and smile. They both knew that it was about time that their kids admitted their feelings for each other. _

Troy's mother Lisa knocks on the door and enters. She sees her only son sitting down on his bed and sees that he is deep in thought.

"Troy, honey is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mom everything is good. Just thinking about the past is all." Troy says looking at his mom.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are throwing a party this evening to celebrate your return home for the holidays."

"Okay mom. Umm who is going to be here?" Troy asks wondering who was going to be coming over.

"Chad and Taylor of course will be here. The Evans' family said that they will be here and some of your father's coworkers along with my coworkers." Lisa says naming the people that were coming.

"Wait Sharpay's family is coming?"

"Yes, they are coming. Troy you know that Sharpay's mother and I have been friends since we were kids." Troy's mom remains him.

"I know that, but I'm surprised that Sharpay is coming to this party. I haven't seen her in twenty years." Troy says with a smile, but also wanting to say that Sharpay hasn't been to their house in twenty years since they broke up or more like she broke up with him.

"Ummm, Troy I'm not really sure that Sharpay will be coming to the party this evening." Lisa says seeing Troy's eye lose their spark.

"But you just said that the Evan's family is going to be here." Troy says confused.

"Yes, they will be here, but her parents didn't say if she was in town or not."

"Oh…" Troy says looking down.

"I'm going to leave so that way you can pick out what you want to wear."

"Alright, thank you mom."

Lisa leaves after Troy's response and Troy goes over to his closet. He sees a box that he hasn't seen in a very long time. So Troy picks up the box and walks over to his bed. He opens it and sees old pictures of when he and Sharpay were together as a couple. He picks up the last one that they ever took together. It was taken the day before they started their freshman year of high school together.

'We were so happy together. 'Troy thinks before looking back.

_Troy goes to into a flashback to the first day of Freshman year of high school. _

_ Troy wakes up to his alarm going off. _

_ 'Great it's the first day of school..' Troy starts off thinking when his bedroom door opens revealing his mom._

_ "Troy time to get up and get ready or else you'll be late for school." Lisa says turning on the lights as it is 7:30am. _

_ "Five more minutes please mom?" Troy asks in a sleepy voice._

_ "Nice try, it's time to get up."_

_ "But mom.." Troy starts only for his mom to jump in._

_ "TROY DAVID ALEXANDRE BOLTON, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Lisa yells and Troy wakes up and jumps out of bed._

_ Lisa leaves and shuts his door. Troy finishes getting ready before his mom can yell at him again. He opens up the door and heads downstairs and sees his parents._

_ "Morning Troy." Jack says to his son while looking up from reading his newspaper._

_ "Morning dad." Troy says. "Is there anything interesting happening there in the basketball world?"_

_ "You know it, but we can talk about that after school. Grab something quick to eat because we got to go."_

_ "Ok." Troy says as he grabs an apple and picks up his backpack that was by the front door. "Ready dad."_

_ "Alright lets go." Jack says as he sets down the newspaper and grabs his car keys. "Bye honey, love you."_

_ "Bye mom." Troy says to his mom. _

_ "Bye boys. See you both when you get home." Lisa says._

_Troy and his dad get into the car and drive to East High. Troy gets out and walks ahead of his dad, as he is a little bit hoping to see his girlfriend Sharpay Evans. Sharpay and he have been together since they were in the sixth grade. Troy loves Sharpay with his whole heart. While looking and not seeing his girlfriend he spots his old friend from Basketball Camp, Chad Danforth. _

_ "Troy, my man is that you?" asks a voice._

_ "Yeah." A 14 year old Troy answers back to the voice._

_ "It's me Chad. We went to basketball camp together remember?"_

_ "Oh yeah, hey man how have you been? How was the rest of your summer?" while Troy and he do their handshake._

_ "I'm good man. The rest of summer went by too fast and what about you?"_

_ "Same and just spent the rest of the summer with my girlfriend. Who should be here in a few minutes. You are going to love her when you do meet her." Troy says with a smile on his face._

"_Oh that's right the famous girlfriend." Chad says while Troy blushes._

_(angie)_

_Sometimes I think about_

_Everything that we've been through_

_And I pray that you would just open your eyes (NB rides)_

_I love you (I love you baby, I love you to girl) I need you (I need_ _you too)_

_Before Troy can say anything else someone comes up behind him and covers his eyes. He only knows one person who will do that. And that is his beautiful girlfriend. _

_Sharpay goes over to Troy and covers his eyes, "Guess who."_

"_Well it can't be my mom and dad. So it has to be my beautiful girlfriend."_

"_Great guess and you win a kiss," they kiss and pull apart. Sharpay notices Chad so she introduces herself. "Hi my name is Sharpay." She says while extending her hand to shake his._

"_Chad nice to meet you," he says rudely when Sharpay was just being nice and friendly. "But do you mind Troy and I have to catch up on how we are going to be co-captain of the basketball team."_

_So please don't throw our love away (forgive me girl, Don't throw our love away)_

_Sharpay looks up at Troy wondering why he didn't defend her to Chad. A guy she had just met and was trying to be nice. But he never did and instead of defending her, he just looked down at his feet. Not really knowing what to do. Then he walks away with Chad forgetting about Sharpay and heads to homeroom. Which just happened to be Drama with… you guess it Ms. Darbus._

Flashback ends as Troy shakes his head. He never knew what was going to happen between him and Sharpay two months later. He had always hoped that Chad and Sharpay would find a common ground and get along, but that never really happened as Sharpay ended things between them two months later.

Lisa knocks on the door. "Troy are you almost finished getting ready some of the guest are starting to arrive."

"Yeah, mom I'll be down in a minute." Troy says running to put his best suit on.

"Alright." Lisa says outside Troy's bedroom door.

Troy finishes getting ready and as he leaves to go down to the party he notices a photo on the floor. He goes over and picks it up. He sees that it's a photo of him and Sharpay taken before their first day of high school. It also just happens to be the last photo of them together.

'Man, I wonder how she is doing… ' Troy thinks as he set the photo down on his bed. 'What happened between us? We were so happy together.' Sad at the thought of the fact that Sharpay and him aren't together anymore. He walks over to the door opens it and walks out the door.

He goes downstairs and sees Chad Danforth and his wife Taylor McKessie-Danforth. So Troy walks over to them and says hi. As he makes his way over to them he notices a familiar scent. One to this day even though it has been over twenty years since he last saw her. He would always know that it was her based on the Lavender perfume she has always worn.

He thinks back to when they were still twelve years old and had their first kiss.

_(Nb ridaz)_

_Since the day you and I snuck away to be alone_

_I knew from that night something special went on_

_Troy just snuck out of his house to meet Sharpay. He has something to ask her._

_ "Hey Troy." Sharpay says._

_ "Hey Pay. I have to ask you something." Troy begins before Sharpay interrupts him without meaning too. _

_ "You know that you can always tell me anything. You know that." Sharpay says with Troy's line from their first "I love you" to each other two weeks ago._

_ "Cute, so here it goes. Shar if I could think about my perfect dream girl. All I can see is you and will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asks and Sharpay smiles._

_It must have been the first kiss_

_You told me that nobody else in the world made you feel this_

_I felt the same way too but nothing stays the same_

_ Sharpay leans in and kisses him._

_ "Is that a yes or no?" Troy asks a little bit confused. _

_ So she leans in and kisses him again and says, "Yes. I will love to be your girlfriend."_

_They kiss again and smile that never leaves their faces. _

"Hey Troy." Chad calls out to Troy breaking Troy's thoughts of Sharpay from his mind.

"Hey Chad and Taylor how are you guys doing?"

"Great." Chad answers.

" Wonderful thanks for asking Troy." Taylor says while noticing that Troy seems a little bit distracted. "Are you okay Troy?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Troy answers knowing that he has been caught.

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me that you were staring at Sharpay." Taylor says, while Chad looks at Troy.

The reason being is that Chad feels guilty about what happened to Troy and Sharpay. Since he was the one the broke them up. Chad being a fourteen year old boy at the time didn't realize or care about the heartache and damaged he caused.

_It wasn't all Chad's fault that Sharpay broke up with Troy but it was certainly the last straw. After what happened the first week of school Troy began canceling dates. _

_I'm sorry for the tears I'm sorry for the pain_

_You were the one that always made things right_

_I promise you this though you got a friend for life_

_Troy sees Sharpay coming up to him._

_ "Hey Troy are you excited for tonight?" she asks hoping that he remembered that it was her birthday._

_ Troy not wanting to hurt her feels tries not to look into her eyes._

_ "I'm really sorry pay but Chad and I along with the rest of the guys made plans for tonight."_

_ "But I thought that we were going out. We made these plans way before school started." Sharpay says trying not to cry._

_Maybe one day we can try it again_

_And maybe things can be a little different_

_So lets jus kiss and say goodbye_

_Cuz I really can't stand the pain of seeing you cry_

_ "I know I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel. We can go out over the weekend." He says and he leans down to give her a kiss on the lips but she turns her head and he kisses her forehead. _

_(angie)_

_I've given everything (given everything)_

_I loved you endlessly_

_But when it comes to me_

_You don't even notice me (forgive me baby)_

_Troy walks away not realizing that by repeating this pattern Sharpay was going to have enough. _

_I've given everything (yeah)_

_I loved you endlessly (oooh)_

_But when it comes to me_

_You don't even notice me_

_As Troy continues walking away he never realizes that Sharpay starts crying. _

_Flashback begin with a fourteen year old Troy. He is in his room getting ready for his date with Sharpay. When suddenly his cellphone rings and he looks at it and sees that Chad is calling him._

_(NB ridaz)_

_All that's mine is yours that's what I said_

_Treat you with love and respect in everyway_

_You wanted I gave it you need me I was there_

_Now you treat like if I'm not here_

"_Hey man! What's up?" Troy asks after answering his phone. _

_ "Not much man. Hey Did you hear that Zeke is throwing a party at his house tonight?" Chad asks._

_ "Yeah I heard but I already have plans with Shar tonight." Troy says while looking at his picture of Sharpay. _

_ "Come on man, you should come to Zeke's party tonight and go out with Sharpay tomorrow night or next weekend." Chad says trying to convince him to go._

_ "I wish man, but tonight is our anniversary and I already have the night planned. Maybe some other time Zeke's parents go out of town again." _

_ "Bro! Do you want to be the only one on the team that didn't go to Zeke's party just because it's your girlfriend and yours anniversary? I mean come on man you are the captain you have to be there! Look just come for an hour and tell Sharpay that you are going to be late." Chad says knowing that he finally got Troy to agree._

_ "Alright fine! But it will only be for an hour. I don't want to break my promise to Shar." Troy says not knowing what this decision would cost him._

_ Troy leaves his house and walks over to Chad's house (They are right next door to each other while Sharpay is two houses down.)Chad sees Troy and leaves his house and they both start walking the other way to Zeke's house. As they start getting closer they hear music and know that the party is in full blown mode. _

_ After arriving at the party Troy forgot about the time and since Chad had asked to borrow his phone. He never knew about the phone and the picture that was since. _

_ (Takes place after Chad sends the picture of Troy and that cheerleader kissing.)_

_I love you and I need you don't want to let go_

_If you want somebody else please let me know_

"_Cassie, get off of me. You know that I have a girlfriend." Troy says pushing off Cassie the cheerleader that had just kissed him and the one in the picture. _

_ "So, I mean come on Troy you are the hottest guy here."_

_ "Is that supposed to mean something to me? I love Sharpay more than anything." Troy says and get up and sees Chad and walks over to him. "Hey Chad can I have my phone back please. And plus I really need to get going."_

_ "Sure man." Chad says with a smirk that Troy misread as a smile. _

_Can't take it no more I feel im dying inside_

_Is this the price I pay for handing you my life?_

"_Thanks man." Troy says and looks at the time on his phone. "Oh shoot. I'm late I was supposed to have met Shar like five hours ago. I have to go." _

_ "Alright later bro." Chad waves bye to Troy as he turns to get back to the party. Not knowing or understanding at the time of the damaged and heartache that he just caused. _

_ "Later." Troy waves bye as well and runs out of the party hoping to get to the movie theater. But sadly by the time that he got there Sharpay was already gone. Having called her mom to come and pick her up with a broken heart and a painful decision that she was going to make._

Flashback ends and Troy sees that Sharpay is missing. (She had made her way upstairs to his room at this time.)

Chad noticing that Troy is looking around knowing that he is wondering where Sharpay is. Chad over the past twenty years wanted to apologize to both Troy and Sharpay in the role that he played. He realized years later that he made a mistake. (I'm trying not to have Troy and Chad be the bad guys as they were in the other chapters.)But before Chad can go over and talk to Troy and confess. He sees that Troy disappeared.

Troy after noticing that Sharpay wasn't anywhere near the party that his parents were throwing honoring his basketball career. He always wanted to know why Sharpay left that voicemail breaking up with him. But then again as he began thinking he realized that he broke one too many promises to her. The promises that he broke to her were like: always being there for each other, never make a promise that they didn't plan to keep, and finally always loving each other until the end of time. Will that promise wasn't exactly broken but, they haven't been in each other's lives for years. (Even though they still loved each other and Troy moved on with Gabriella.)

_Troy enters his home after getting out of school and having no basketball practice that night. He was happy about that last part as he had a lot of homework and he really wanted to call Sharpay and see what was wrong as she has been ignoring him pretty much all week. _

_Troy greets his mom and walks upstairs to his room. Lisa his mom already knows what happened as Sharpay's mom called her and told her what Sharpay had told her mom. Lisa knew that Troy hasn't listened to his voicemail message yet and knows that more heartbreak was on its way._

_I know I'm not perfect but I truly cared_

_So when you wake up one morning and I'm not there_

_Once in his room Troy turns on his stereo and notices that NB Riderz Notice Me is playing. Not realizing that this song would be his break up song to listen to until Gabriella._

_Just remember I loved you it will never be the same_

_Gave you everything and you threw it all away_

_Troy realizes that there is a voicemail message on his phone and goes to listen. _

_(angie)_

_I've given everything (given everything)_

_I loved you endlessly_

"_Hey Troy, it's me Sharpay. Listen I've been thinking lately and I think that it's time that we end things between us." (Sharpay is trying not to cry while leaving the message but you can tell by the sound of her voice that she is barely holding it together.)_

_But when it comes to me_

_You don't even notice me_

_Troy listens and realizes that Sharpay broke up with him. And he didn't even know it and wonders what he did wrong. He wonders if this was why Sharpay was ignoring. (Which is partly true but she just figured that was what he wanted her to do.)_

_Troy never knew that twenty years later and by three or four ghost he would finally understand why Sharpay left that voicemail breaking things off with him._

_Two years later and after winter break Troy had met Gabriella. Sharpay had been advoiding him and they went on with life. Troy had hoped that they would talk and would've hopefully been back together by now. But fate had other plans in store. _

_Now it was finally summer vacation Troy had forgotten that the T necklace that he gave Gabriella was the same exact one that he gave to Sharpay years ago. She had dropped it off in a box and Troy took it out and forgot._

_I've given everything (yeah)_

_I loved you endlessly (oooh)_

_But when it comes to me_

_You don't even notice me_

_(Takes place after Sharpay runs out crying.)_

"_T as in Troy?" Gabby asks._

"_Yeah." Troy answers leaning in to give her a kiss but keeps getting interrupted. If Troy had known and realized that it was the same necklace he never would've given Gabby that necklace. Knowing that it held special memories to both him and Sharpay. Troy never noticed Sharpay leaving or much less that she was crying. No one really knew about their relationship or how they felt about each other except for their families._

_(NB ridaz)_

_I gave you my good and my bad_

_My heart and my soul_

_My trust my money my time_

_What more could you ask for in a man_

Flashback ends and Troy is back in the main hallway where the party is being held. Troy looks up and sees Sharpay wanting to go up and talk to her. To figure out what went wrong and try to see if they can work things out. But Chad came up to him before he could and started talking to him. However Troy isn't listening as he begins to thinking back into the past again.

_Even when times are hard_

_I held out my arms and held you_

_Even accepted you through whatever weather_

_(Takes place as Troy sees Sharpay driving away and heading to college.) _

_ As time went on Troy and Sharpay only saw each other at school. Their parents still hung out but Sharpay never went back to the Bolton house. (Not for twenty years at least.)_

_But now I feel it we're at the end of the road_

_Whatever we had now I got to let go_

_Even though things were long over between Troy and Sharpay and Troy had moved on with Gabriella. Troy still loved Sharpay very much. He just never knew what happened or the fact that Chad sent that picture. He also forgot about the promises with dates that they had planned back then. But now that they were heading to college he wanted to be able to say goodbye. So when he saw her driving by he tried to get her attention by waving. But She had looked away by then not really wanting to see him. _

_Nights like this I wish raindrops would fall_

_To cover my tears_

_Wishing I could replace all those wasted years_

_Of loving someone who couldn't love me back_

_Two years after seeing Sharpay leaving for college. Things between him and Gabriella had ended. She did the same things that he did to Sharpay. I guess you can say that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. And he can't blame Sharpay anymore. But he was hurt still not with Gabby though. His heart was still hurting from not being with Sharpay._

_And now again I got to start from scratch_

_But I know I've given you my everything_

_Time passed by again and by the time Troy saw Sharpay again she was a star. (He doesn't know that she and Brain are married at this point.) But he didn't have the courage to go and talk to her._

_(angie)_

_I've given everything (given everything)_

_I loved you endlessly_

_But when it comes to me_

_Troy never noticed that Sharpay was looking at him with sad eyes. But she had turned her attention back to Brain. Ryan saw as he was with Sharpay and Brain. He had hoped that Troy would've come to his senses before then but Troy never did and Sharpay found a way to heal her broken heart. _

_You don't even notice me_

_I've given everything (yeah)_

_When Troy returned for his grandfather's funeral,(the ghost of spirits past) he never saw that Sharpay had showed up. Which no one can blame him for as who is ever in their right mind after losing a loved one._

Now that the party is over and after the last visit this was Father Time. Troy is upstairs in his room thinking. He picks up the picture of him and Sharpay on his bed. He looks at the photo and thinks about all the good and bad times that they shared together. He realized that no matter where they were in their lives Sharpay never stopped loving him. He also realizes that he never took the time to notice her.

_I loved you endlessly (oooh)_

_But when it comes to me_

_You don't even notice me_

Now that it's twenty years later and with the visits he hopes that he can change what happened in the past. Troy knows that he only wants a future with Sharpay and only her.

Hey Everyone,

Sorry for the late update. I had planned on having this chapter up like two months ago, but I lost my grandfather and lost my will to write. But I hope that this long chapter makes up for it. I wanted to make Chad as a mature adult and have him realize like he was as a ghost in my other chapter. To see what happens when you make a horrible mistake or more like a heartbreaking choice. Which is what this chapter also included that as well and also with the lyrics I wanted to get more in flashbacks on Troypay's relationship. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you want to see in the last chapter before I start rewriting my other stores.

Thank you,

Lovergirl 12


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** Hey everyone! So I know I said that I will be posting one last chapter for the series What If and that is true. But I will be doing it in two parts. Part one will most likely be posted hopefully sometime next week. Part two might be posted the week after. **

** I want to know what you guys think about still continuing this series but in a new story? Or do you think that it's good as it is after I post the two endings? I will give you guys sometime to think about it and let me know in the reviews please. Plus I also want to know if I should edit and repost this for you guys? Please let me know what you all think. **

**Thank you all so much,**

**Lovergirl12**


	11. Chapter 10: Ending Part 1

_**Chapter 10: Ending Part 1**_

Previously on What If:

Now that it's twenty years later and with the visits he hopes that he can change what happened in the past. Troy knows that he only wants a future with Sharpay and only her. "Okay, so Sharpay won't remember and know?"

"No, seeing as this timeline here hasn't even happened yet. She will have no memory unless you choose to go down this path again. And only then will she remember what had happened between you guys. Troy please also don't mess up your second chance."

"I won't thank you Ryan." Troy says and closes his eyes and prepares to change his past. To be with the woman (or girl in this case) that he loves.

"You're welcome," Ryan says and snaps his fingers in order to transport them back to the past.

"Good Morning Albuquerque, New Mexico. Today's date is August 28th, 2004 and it's every kids' worst nightmare and teachers' nightmare… I mean it's the first day of school for all of you kids out there. "Said a voice on the radio waking Troy up in the process. Troy hits the off button on his alarm clock and takes a minute to look around.

As he looks around he realizes that he is back in his fourteen year old body. All Troy can do is smile and be happy as he has a second chance at life. But before he can think about what to do his mom knocks on his door.

"Troy David, you better be up or you are going to be late to school…again." Lisa his mom said. As Troy has a tendency to be late to school especially on the first day.

"Yea mom I'm up."

"Good, now hurry up and get dressed."

"Okay mom."

With that said Lisa goes back downstairs and Troy gets ready. He is happy because he will be seeing the girl of his dream and who is still his girlfriend. (you guessed it Sharpay!)

After Troy finishes getting dressed he rushes downstairs and sees his parents eating breakfast.

"Morning mom, "Troy says to his mom while giving her a kiss on her check. "Morning dad or should I be saying coach?" Troy asks as he looks over at his dad.

His dad gives him a look that says 'don't start and wait until after I've had my three cups of coffee.'

"Troy, you know it's always going to be dad." Jack says answering his son.

"I know, but I am trying out for the team and you will be my coach as will."

"True, but only at school it would be coach. At home it's dad."

"Alright now are you ready?"

"Almost, I'm just finishing my cup of coffee."

"You can finish it once we get to the school now let's go." Troy says but adds, "Old man."

"Very funny and hey I'm not that old buddy."

"Ok whatever you say old man. "Troy says once he is by the door and shuts to his mom, "Bye mom I'll see you after school."

Before his mom can reply Troy is already out the door and waiting in his dad's truck. Troy wants to get to school and begin making changes from his old past.

Once Troy and his dad get to East High, his dad first parks the truck and Troy then gets out.

"Later dad!" Troy says jumping out of the truck. Leaving before his dad could get turn the engine off.

"Bye son." Jack says to his only son watching as Troy walks to the entrance of the school. Knowing that is going to be meeting up with Sharpay.

Troy is now by the entrance to the school waiting to see if Sharpay is here. But sadly she has yet to arrive and he knows by now that Sharpay loves to make an entrance. While he is looking around he sees that Chad is there. Chad is a friend that he made during basketball camp over the summer.

"Hey Chad." Troy says.

"Hey Troy what's up man?" Chad asks.

"Not much just waiting for my girlfriend to arrive."

"Oh right, your amazing girlfriend that I heard you talk about all summer right."

"Yeah," Troy says with smile and Chad looks at him already knowing that Troy is in love with Sharpay.

Troy and Chad are busy talking and don't even notice that Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan have arrived. (Think back to Chapter one and Chapter seven for that conversation. I am going to put it in but watch for the changes that is going to come.)

It's the first day of school and Sharpay Evans walks into the school with her twin brother Ryan.

"Ry, can you believe that we are now freshman?" She asks excited because she is already planning her high school future.

"Yeah! Come senior year you and Troy are going to be homecoming royalty as well as prom royalty!"

"I know! Oh there he is I'm going to go and talk to him. I'll see you later at lunch ok?" She says hugging her twin brother.

"You know it, but we have the same homeroom I'll just wait for you and Troy." He says once he sees how big the school is and not wanting to get lost. Sharpay then sees her boyfriend Troy of four years talking to some guy with afro hair (Chad).

"Okay, let me go and get Troy." She says and walks over to the lockers where Troy and Chad are talking. She sneaks up behind Troy and covers his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Well it can't be my mom or dad. So it has to be my amazing girlfriend!"

"Great guess and you win a kiss". They kiss and she sees Chad standing there. "Hi my names Sharpay," she says extending her hand to greet him.

"Chad, it's nice to meet you." Chad says nicely wondering who she is as he knows that Troy mentioned to him over the summer that he has a girlfriend.

Troy seeing the confusion on Chad's face decides to jump in. "Chad this is my beautiful and amazingly talented girlfriend Sharpay. And Pay this is Chad, we met while were in basketball camp over the past two or three summers."

Chad catching on after the girlfriend part decides to embarrass Troy a little bit. "So you're the girlfriend that I heard so much about?"

"Yes, and you're the friend with the amazing jump shot as Troy put it." Sharpay answers. She saw the look that Troy gave her. No matter how long they have been together for, everytime he gives her a smile or looks at her like she is the only girl in the world. Her heart melts and she feels the same way.

Before Troy or Chad can get another word in, the bell rings signaling that it's time for homeroom to begin. Ryan, Sharpay , Troy and Chad all head to their homeroom which they all had together. Toy grabs on to Sharpay's hand and they walk into the drama room and there they see waiting for to is ….. Ms. Darbus.

It's been a few weeks since school started and Chad and Sharpay have been getting along. Sharpay knows that Troy and Chad need to have their guy time and see respects that. Troy sees Sharpay by her locker. He wanted to see what their plans were for after school that day.

Troy sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmmm…. Well can it be my Spanish lover?" Sharpay asks joking knowing that it's Troy behind her.

"No, "Troy says, "Why would you need a Spanish lover? When you just happen to have the most caring and loving boyfriend in the world."

"I'm just kidding Troy I know that it's you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and besides I have the most gorgeous boyfriend in the whole world." Sharpay says while turning around to face Troy. She gives him and kiss. "So what do you want?"

"Oh I wanted to see what our plans were for tonight?"

"I think that we are just going to study over at my house and watch movies with Ryan and Chad."

"Sounds good and Chad is coming over?"

"Yeah, I mean we are in the same classes and besides we have that group project due here in a week." Sharpay said reminding Troy about the project.

"Oh yeah, and that sounds good babe."

"Babe, you forgot didn't you?"

"No I didn't."

"Really because I can see it in your eyes that you forgot and are trying to quickly recover."

"Okay, maybe I did forget about the project. And it's only because I am planning something." Troy starts out saying, but remembers that he is setting up an surprise for their anniversary in the next few weeks.

"What are you planning?"

"Nice try. Besides you will just have to wait to be surprised."

"But honey….you know how much I hate surprises…" Sharpay says with her puppy dog eyes knowing that Troy will cave.

"You know that you are just going have to put your puppy dog eyes away. Cause I am not going to tell you."

"Fine, I'll just get the information out of Ryan than."

"What makes you think that I told Ryan what the surprise is?" Troy asks mainly because in the past he always went to Ryan for advice. But every time that he did Sharpay would find out and act surprised.

"Because you always go to Ryan."

"Yeah not this time baby, I want you to be surprised and actually be surprised. "

"Fine I guess I'll wait than." Sharpay says with a sad face.

Troy knowing what will make her feel better leans down and kisses her until Ryan and Chad come and clear their throats breaking the couple apart. Before Troy or Sharpay can say anything the bell rings signaling that it's time for school to begin.

A few more weeks later and it's time for Troy and Sharpays five year anniversary. And Troy has a big surprise planned for them.

Troy is on the phone with both Ryan and Chad. "Okay so everyone knows what they are doing right?"

"Yeah." Ryan answers.

"Yup." Chad answers.

"Good so remember I'm going to go and pick Shar up and then we are going to go to the movies. After that we are going to be coming back to my house where everything needs to be set up. And Ryan please don't change the song list again."

"It was only one time, and I never live that down."

"Actually it was three times."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the other two times I did that." Ryan says.

"Don't worry man, I'll make sure everything is set and in order per your instructions that you sent us." Chad says.

"Oh I know that it will be. Because my dad is coming with me and Shar while my mom is staying behind to help you two out."

WHAT? WHY?" Both Ryan and Chad ask.

"Because someone needs to be here at the house to let you in away. And plus my mom is a great drill sergeant. So I know that everything will be how it's supposed to be."

"Okay." They both answer.

"Alright so see you both later." Troy says.

"Later." Both Ryan and Chad say before hanging up.

A little while later Troy and Sharpay are on their way to his house. When Troy puts a blindfold over her eyes.

"Troy what are you doing?"

"Making sure that your eyes are covers so that way you can be surprised."

"But.." Sharpay starts.

"No buts, this is our anniversary and you are going to like your surprise."

"I thought that going to the movies was the surprise?" Sharpay asks confused.

"Nope that was a distraction while the real surprise was being set up. Now I am going to lead you to where it is."

"Ok."

Troy helps Sharpay out of his dad's truck and gives his dad a thumbs up signaling that it's time to go where they are going. Troy takes ahold of Sharpay's hand and leads her to the backyard where they had their first kiss.

"Okay so I'm going to remove the blindfold now."

"Alright." Sharpay says.

Troy removes the blindfold and Sharpay opens her eyes. As she looks around she sees a sign that says ' Happy Five Year Anniversary T&S'. as well as lights and a cake that Troy's mom had made for them. Ryan is at the DJ booth and plays 'Candy Kisses' Which happens to be their song.

"Ohhhh mmmyy….."Sharpay says surprised and at lost for words.

"You like it?" Troy asked.

"I love it Troy, I love you." She says and kisses him.

"I love you too Pay. Now this wasn't the only surprise I got for you."

"It isn't?"

"No, now I need you to close your eyes for and keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

"Okay." She says as she closes her eyes.

Once Troy knew that her eyes were closes he puts something around her neck.

"Now open your eyes for me."

Sharpay opens her eyes and looks down to see a necklace. The necklace had T&S with an infinity symbol.

"Troy and Sharpay are…."Sharpay starts off.

"Are forever." Troy finishes for her. "Pay I don't know what I would do without you in my life. All I know is that you and I are meant to be."

"I feel the same way too Troy. You are and will always be my first love. You are the only guy in my life that treats me like I am the center of his world." Sharpay says with happy tears in her eyes. She pulls Troy's head down to meet her lips and they kiss.

Sorry guys I will have the other chapter up as soon as I can. I started typing out this chapter and then I had another family emergency. But I am going to do this last one in Three parts now. I figured that it will be better and I would be able to end this story and get ready to post more stories.

Have a great evening everyone,

Lover girl12


	12. Chapter 11: Ending Part Two

Chapter 11: Ending Part Two

_Previously on What if: _

"_Troy and Sharpay are…."Sharpay starts off._

"_Are forever." Troy finishes for her. "Pay I don't know what I would do without you in my life. All I know is that you and I are meant to be."_

"_I feel the same way too Troy. You are and will always be my first love. You are the only guy in my life that treats me like I am the center of his world." Sharpay says with happy tears in her eyes. She pulls Troy's head down to meet her lips and they kiss._

The rest of freshman year went great for everyone. Troy made the basketball team and was named Captain while Chad was made the Co-Captain on the Varsity Squad. Sharpay tried out for the cheerleading squad and made it and she was made a Co-Captain on the Varsity squad. She also went out for the drama club as well alongside Ryan. Ryan was made the Vice President and Sharpay was made the President. Everyone was happy that they were all able to be friends.

Troy and Sharpay stayed together and yes they did have their fights here and there, but what kind of couples don't fight. The thing is they always made up at the end and realized that they were both either right or wrong depending on the situation at the time. Yes, Ryan and Chad were always put in the middle, but they both worked together to get Troypay to see things from the others point of view.

It's now the start of Sophomore Year and the gang is waiting together by the front entrance so that they can all enter together. Troy and Sharpay are holding hands and making out. Ryan is too busy looking at Kelsi while Chad is too busy finishing his breakfast burrito. When suddenly Taylor and Zeke pass by and stop to talk.

"Hey guys." Taylor says greeting everyone. Troy and Sharpay break apart from their make out session.

"Hi Taylor," Sharpay starts out before asking, "How was your summer?"

"It was ok."

"Why was it just ok?" Sharpay asks.

"Well a lot of things just happened that I'm just not ready to talk about just yet."

"No problem just know that if you ever need someone to talk to that you can always come to me."

"Thanks Pay."

"Your welcome."

Taylor and Sharpay met last year when they were freshman and had three classes together. They got to talking and realized that they had a lot in common even though Sharpay was a cheerleader and Taylor was on the Scholastic Decathlon and Chem Club they got along really well and became friends. Plus secretly Taylor told Sharpay about her crush on Chad so Sharpay is trying to get them together. But so far no such luck yet.

Meanwhile Sharpay was talking to Taylor Chad finally finished his burrito and realized that Taylor was there. Over the summer when Sharpay was away at cheerleading and drama camps Chad went over to Troy's house and admitted to him that he had a crush on Taylor. But he doesn't know that she feels the same way about him. Troy knowing how his girlfriend is decided that he was going to help her get those two together this year or next depending on fate.

Before Chad can say hi to Taylor the bell rings signaling that it's time to get a move on to homeroom. Troy takes Sharpay's hand and they walk into the school. Where they see new incoming freshman and decide to give them a break and not say "freshman suck." (I had that happen to me when I was a freshman.) They see that on the board that they all once again (guess….) Mrs. Darbus. (That's right you guessed it Darbus. She is their Mr. Feeney from Boy Meets World even though she wasn't their teacher in elementary to middle school. But you get the point.)

"Aww man we got stuck with Darbus again?" Chad whines.

"Come on man, who knows she might've had a wonderful summer and won't be giving you one too many detentions this year." Troy says trying to cheer Chad up.

"Yeah right." Chad says back.

"Alright lets go or else we will get detention. " Sharpay says to everyone and they all nod their heads agreeing with her.

If there was one or two things that Mrs. Darbus hated was when her students were late. As well as using cellphones in her class. Chad last year had been late to her class one too many times and she decided to teach him a lesson by giving him many detentions. She in return became the teacher that he feared and dreaded having.

They all enter the drama room and see that Mrs. Darbus is there waiting for the last bell to ring before school began. The bell rings and she begins her famous speech about cellphones and being on time to class. Everyone zones out….. (Think about the scene in HSM 2.)

(I'm going to be doing a lot of time jumps in these last two chapters.) Two Months Later:

Sophmore year has been going great for the gang this year. Chad got the courage to finally ask out Taylor and she said yes. They are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Sharpay made the cheerleading squad again and was made the Captain. Troy and Chad made the basketball team again along with Zeke and Jason. Ryan was still in the drama club with Sharpay and Kelsi. Taylor is still in Scholastic Decathlon and Chem Club where she is the president in both clubs. It's now time for Troy's and Sharpay's sixth year anniversary and the gang minus Troy and Sharpay are planning a surprise for them. (The gang includes: Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Martha, and Kelsi. Later on Gabriella will join but she will be in later.

In order for the surprise to remain secret everyone is over at Taylor's house having a meeting.

"So does everyone know what they are doing?" Taylor asks as she had organized and planned out everything.

Everyone nods their heads yes.

"Do any of you guys have any questions?"

Ryan raises his hand.

"What's the question Ryan?" Taylor asks Ryan.

"Ummm who let you be in charge?" Ryan asked.

Everyone turns their heads to look at him like he was crazy. If there is one thing that you never do is question why either Taylor or Sharpay are ever in charge of planning anything. Unless it's a surprise for anyone involved.

"Because I'm the only in this group that can keep a secret from our lovebirds."

"True, but she's my sister and I've known Troy a lot longer so I should know what they both want and what they don't want."

"Ryan, let me ask you this. Didn't you always ruin the surprises whenever Troy was planning them?"

"Yes, but you don't know how Shar can get sometimes. Plus she scares me whenever she wants to know anything. "

"Then that's why I'm in charge. Because I know how to keep Sharpay guessing. You on the other hand are scared of her and confuse the minute she gives you a look."

"Ok you win."

"Great, so meeting is adjourned."

The meeting ends and everyone leaves but Chad since he and Taylor had a date night planned.

The next day it was time for the surprise.

Troy enters the school and sees his beautiful girlfriend of six years now.

"Hey beautiful." He says.

"Hey baby." Sharpay greets him back. He leans down to give her a kiss. This turned into a mini make out session before Ryan interrupted.

"Do you guys seriously have to keep doing that?"

"Go away Ryan." Sharpay tells Ryan after she pulled away from Troy. She turns back to Troy and gives him a quick kiss. "So what's the plan for tonight babe?"

"Ummm not sure yet. I didn't really plan anything expect maybe watch movies at either your place or mine."

"Sounds great."

"Actually you guys…" Before Ryan could finish the bell rings and they all head to homeroom.

The whole went by fast. Ryan was in charge of blind folding both Troy and Sharpay. That is a challenge by itself. Both Troy and Sharpay hate being blind folded. Ryan knowing this wasn't happy that Taylor put him in charge of this part of the plan.

"Ryan where are we going?" Sharpay said in a low tone of voice. One that Ryan knew all too well.

"It's a surprise and just hang on a minute and try not to kill the messenger please." Ryan tells her.

"Fine."

Ryan leads the couple to the place where Troy and Sharpay had their first date. (It was at the blowing ally.) He gets them in side and gives the signal to Taylor that he was going to take the blind folds off. Taylor gives him and thumbs up signaling that it was ok and that everything was ready and in place.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as soon as Troy and Sharpay open their eyes.

"OMG! This is amazing! Thank you everyone!" Sharpay says.

"Thanks everyone this means a lot to us both." Troy says.

"Your welcome" Everyone answers back.

Troy turns around and pulls Sharpay into a corner. And he asks her: "Close your eyes Pay."

"Okay."

After she closes her eyes and he checks to make sure she actually did, he pulls out a ring box. (no it's not an engagement ring but a promise ring.) He slips the ring onto her finger and tells her: "Okay now open your eyes and look down on your left hand."

She does and gasps. "Oh my gosh, Troy this is amazing." She gives him a kiss. Then she tells him: "Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

"Okay." He says and closes his eyes.

She also got him a promise ring. The one that she got for him says inside "I will always love you forever." She slips the ring onto his left hand. "Okay now open your eyes and look at you left hand."

Troy opens his eyes and looks and sees a ring. "I guess you and I are really meant for each other."

"Always and forever."

With that said they kiss and go to where all their friends are at.

The rest of sophomore year flew by fast. Before the gang knew it was time for Junior year.

Sharpay having gotten her drivers permit the year before drives both Troy and Ryan to school. Where they met up with the rest of their friends.

Sharpay and Troy enter they school as they have done the past two years holding hands. The girls and boys who were freshmen the year before look at them. Everyone thinks the same thing 'They are the perfect couple. '

Troy and Sharpay kiss each other really quick before seeing that they once again had Mrs. Darbus for homeroom. The gang enters her classroom knowing what to expect, she goes on about her famous speech one that they have heard over a hundred times by now.

Two Months later:

Troy and Sharpay are still on the basketball team and cheerleading team. Where they are both still Captains on their respected teams. Chad was still Co-Captain on the basketball team with Troy. Chad and Taylor are still together and have now been together for a year now. Ryan got the courage to ask Kelsi out over the summer and they are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

It's now time for Troy's and Sharpay's seven year anniversary where she is planning on giving Troy a special gift one that she could never take back. Sharpay's parents are going out of town this weekend leaving her and Ryan by themselves at their mansion. Sharpay told Ryan her plans for her anniversary and Ryan agreed to sleepover at Chad's house.

Sharpay sees Troy her handsome boyfriend by his locker and goes over to him. She covers his eye. "Guess who?" She said in a low voice.

"I know it's you Pay." Troy says with a smile on his face. He leans down and gives her a kiss. "So what are we doing this year for our anniversary?" He asks not really knowing since Sharpay has been very secretive this year.

"I thought that we could hang out over at my place and watch some movies." She says not really wanting to give too much away.

"Nice sounds good to me." He says and the bell rings. He grabs her hand and together they walk to their homeroom.

It's after school and Troy meets Sharpay by her car. As they both don't have any practices scheduled for today and it's also the start of the weekend.

"You ready?" Sharpay asks before unlocking her car.

"Yeah, but where's Ryan?" Troy asks looking around for her brother.

"Oh he is staying over at Chad's this weekend."

"Cool." Troy says not thinking too much into it.

They arrive at Sharpay's and Ryan's house and get out of Sharpay's car. She goes to unlock the front door and turns too Troy. "Why don't you pick out a movie and I'll be right back." She says running up the stairs to her room before Troy could give her an answer back.

30 minutes later Sharpay comes down and sees Troy watching Never Back Down with Sean Faris. She is wear a baby doll lingerie (Sorry this part is going to be a little bit heated.)Sharpay clears her throat gaining Troy's attention away from the movie.

"Ummmm…." Is all Troy can say as he can't take his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"Why don't you pause that movie and come upstairs with me. " She says in a sexy voice.

"Okay." He says and then follows her after pausing the movie. They go to her room and sit down on the bed.

Sharpay starts off by kissing him and he pulls away. He looks at her and asks: "Are you sure about this Pay?"

"More than anything." She answers.

"Are you really sure?" Troy asked again wanting to make sure and not force her into anything.

"Troy, I love you and you love me. You are and will always be the only boy in the world who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I've been thinking about this for a while now and I believe it's time. Don't you?"

"Pay, I love you too. You are and will always be the love of my life. I can't picture a life without you and you make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Your right it is the perfect time. I agree I just didn't want to push you if you weren't ready."

"I'm ready." She says. She leans into kiss him and before you know it she takes off his shirt. (You guys can skip down below if you don't want to read this part.)

Troy slides the strap of the baby doll down her shoulders. He kisses down her shoulders to her neck and she removes his pants. He then goes and removes the lingerie and they lay down on her bed. He removes the rest of his clothes. After he finishes doing that Sharpay hands him a condom and Troy puts it on. After that is done goes back and places himself in between her legs and then enters her. She gasps as it's her first time.

"Tell me when you are ready for me to continue."

"Ok." Sharpay says and adjusts herself to his weight. "I'm ready."

With that said they became each other's first. About 40 minutes later they are laying down on her bed with her comforter around them.

Sharpay looks up at Troy. "I have to no regrets."

"Are you ok though?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would hurt that much." She says.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Troy asks worried that he might've hurt her somehow.

"No, you didn't. It just hurt at first but after a while it was great. I love you."

"I love you too, now and forever." Troy says and leans down to kiss her on the lips. Before they knew it they ended up making love three more times that night. Before Troy left to go home.

After Christmas Break:

School is back in session and Troy gets off the bus looking for Sharpay as he hasn't seen her in a week. His family went on a week vacation before was to start back up. (That is where he met Gabierella in HSM.) Troy finally sees her and goes over to her passing by the new girl. Who he thought looked familiar but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey babe." He says to Sharpay who turns around and leans up to kiss him.

"Hey babe how was your vacation?"

"It was ok. But I missed you more."

"Did you meet anyone while you were there?"

"Yeah, I met this girl and her name is Gabriella."

"That's good." Sharpay says before her smile drops at the mention of Troy meeting another girl. Troy sees this.

"Hey you know that no other girl will ever replace you. Or steal my heart away from you."

"I know." She says, while still looking a bit down. She didn't want to tell Troy but she knew that she had to before it got worse. Over the break she thought that she was pregnant. A condom had broken and she didn't want to alarm him before she knew for sure. But she knows that she does have to tell him.

"Then why are you still sad?"

"Can we talk after school?"

"Sure but don't you have cheer practice tonight?"

"Nope it got canceled until tomorrow night."

"Ok so meet you at your place or mine?"

"Yours and then I'll tell you."

"Okay love you." He says. Before she could reply the bell rings.

The rest of the day goes by and Troy and Sharpay are at his house in his room.

"So are you ready to tell me what's going on with you?" Troy asks.

"Yeah." Sharpay answers.

"Ok."

"Over the break I thought that I was pregnant." She says.

"What? But how we always used protection?"

"But remember that the condom broke during one of those times."

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I'm not pregnant. I was just a little bit late."

"Okay. So why didn't you tell me during the break?"

"I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

"Ok. You know that no matter what I will always be here for you."

"I know and I love you."

"I love you too."

With that said they kiss and watch a movie that night.

Senior Year:

After the scare during junior year Troy and Sharpay were always careful whenever they made love. Also during their junior year Sharpay and Gabriella became friends. Gabriella ended up joining both Scholastic Decathlon with Taylor who is still the president with Gabriella being Vice President and drama club with Ryan and Sharpay. Ryan and Sharpay decided to be Co-Presidents of the Drama Club with Kelsi becoming the Vice President. Sharpay is still the Captain of the cheerleading team while Martha is now her Co- Captain. Troy and Chad are on the basketball team still being the same Captain and Co-Captains.

Troy who is already at the school since he had to get there a little bit early in order to put some stuff in his gym locker. Sharpay arrives at the school in her car driving Ryan, Taylor, Gabi, and Kelsi. Sharpay gets out of her car and looks around to see if she could find Troy, but speak of the devil (Not really just figuratively) he sneaks up behind her.

"Boo." Troy says scaring Sharpay as she had her back turned.

"Troy please don't sneak up on me like that. You know that I hate that."

"I know and I promise I won't do it again baby."

"Thank you." They kiss and he grabs her hand and everyone follows them into the school.

Everyone once again had Mrs. Darbus for homeroom. This year she decided to give them a break as it was their last year of high school. She knows that she is going to miss them and while they might not want to admit it they are going to miss her too.

Two Months Later:

Now that senior year had kick off everyone was getting ready to apply for colleges. As well as to celebrate the eight year of Troy and Sharpay's anniversary. Both Troy and Sharpay couldn't believe that they have been together for eight years by now. But they wouldn't change it for anything.

The gang plans a party and it's now the day of the party. Ryan is once again in charge of blind folding Troy and Sharpay. Instead of taking them to the blowing ally where they had their first date at he takes them to Lava Springs. A country club that is owned by the twin's parents. Ryan leads them to where the party is at which is by the pool. Ryan then looks up at Taylor and Gabi and they give him a thumbs up to remove the blind folds.

"Surprise love birds." Everyone says.

"Thank you everyone!" Both Troy and Sharpay say at the same time. Troy leans down and gives Sharpay a kiss and tells her: "Okay princess it's time to close your eyes now."

"Troy."

"Please."

"Ok." Sharpay says and closes her eyes. Troy takes out a ring box out of his back pocket. (Yes, this time it's an engagement ring.) And goes down on one knee.

"Ok Pay open your eyes now."

She opens them and she goes speechless. Troy takes that as his que to continue.

"Sharpay Anastasia Evans will you marry me?" (I know that's not her middle name.)

"YES!" She shouts and Troy slips the ring onto her finger and kisses her while their friends and family clap. Happy about their engagement!

Time Jump to High School Graduation:

After Troy and Sharpay got engaged and prom had come and gone. Naming everyone's favorite couple King and Queen (Troy and Sharpay.) Before everyone knew it was time to graduate from East High. Sharpay hasn't told Troy that she applied to Yale and is still waiting to hear from them.

Troy who had been searching for Sharpay after the ceremony finally finds her in the gym.

"There you are I've been looking every where for you." He starts off by says before she cuts him off.

"I've just been sitting here."

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Troy, I applied to Yale over the summer and this morning I found the letter."

"That's great. Did you get in?"

"I haven't opened the letter yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared." She admits.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of what if I did get in and scared if I didn't get in."

"You'll never know unless you open up that letter.."

"You do it." She says and hands him the letter.

He opens up the letter, "You got in Pay."

"I did? But what will happen to us now?"

"You did. And nothing is going to happen to us because I got into a school close to Yale as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ryan told me that you had applied months ago and you weren't sure what was going to happen."

"And?"

"So I looked and applied to different colleges. Besides you and I are going to be getting married and plus we are always forever. Pay I'm happy for you and I know that you have wanted to go to Yale since we were kids. I'm not going to stand in your way and not allow you to follow your dreams. Just like I know you wouldn't do it for me."

"True so we are still going to get married on the date that we planned and be able to still be with each other. Always and forever."

"That's right! Always and forever."

They kiss and leave the gym to meet up with their friends. Since Zeke was throwing a party over at his house to celebrate and for some to say goodbye too.

So that is the end of this chapter. Part 3 should be up sometime next week hopefully. But I don't know yet. Part 3 is going to include some college and also Troypay's Wedding! Be prepared for a song or two. Thank you to those of you who have been reading and commenting. I appreciate you all. Most of all thank you so much for being so understanding with what has been going on in my life lately. You guys are the best.

Love,

Lovergirl 12


	13. Chapter 12: Ending Part Three

What If Chapter 12: Ending Part Three

_Previously on What If: _

"_True so we are still going to get married on the date that we planned and be able to still be with each other. Always and forever."_

_ "That's right! Always and forever."_

_ They kiss and leave the gym to meet up with their friends. Since Zeke was throwing a party over at his house to celebrate and for some to say goodbye too._

The rest of the party went great. Troy and Sharpay danced and talked with all of their friends. Each one happy about the next chapter of their lives; which just happens to be college. Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad all got into New Mexico University. Although Sharpay had applied and got into Yale she decided to wait until Law school to go there. She figured that she could finish up her requirements at NMU and then transfer to Yale Law when it was time. Troy was happy to go wherever she goes.

Freshman Year of College:

NMU Dorms: Troy and Chad's Room. (Yes Troy and Chad are rooming together until Troy and Sharpay get married.)

Troy wakes up to his alarm going off and reaches his hand over to turn it off. He gets up and looks over to see Chad still asleep. So he decides to use his whistle to get Chad up. Knowing that if he didn't than Chad was going to sleep through most of the day and complain about missing breakfast and being hungry.

"TIME TO GET UP CHAD!" Troy yells and that plus the whistle wakes Chad up. Who looks at Troy wondering why he was being woken up at 6 am? (Their morning class starts at 9 am.)

"Five more minutes please class doesn't start for another three hours." Chad says.

"Nope, if I let you go back to sleep then the girls are going to come over and wonder what is taking us forever to get to the Cafeteria. After that we are going to get lectures until we are both married. Now do you want that to happen?" Troy says before adding "Again!"

Chad thinks for a minute and decides that Troy is right and that he didn't really want to get a lecture from the girls. Especially Sharpay and Taylor and he might have a lot of them over the years.

"Nope," Chad answers and rushes to get ready while Troy just sits down on his bed and watches him. "Let's go."

(Time skip to the end of the day)

Before the gang knew it was the end of the day and everyone was at the student lounge center just sitting down and talking. Troy and Sharpay were of course making out and Ryan was too busy trying to bet Chad at a video game to notice.

"See you tomorrow love." Sharpay says.

"See you tomorrow my love." Troy says back.

"Don't forget we are meeting with a wedding planner tomorrow as well to see if we would like her to plan our wedding."

"Don't worry babe, I'll be there to help you."

Troy and Sharpay kiss and leave the student lounge center. Troy wanted to walk Sharpay to her dorm room to make sure that she got there safe. You can never be too careful especially when you are in a new setting.

Summer Time:

(There are going to be a lot of time jumps for you guys. I am thinking about doing another story where I add what happened during the time jumps. )

During the course of their Freshman Year of College Troy and Sharpay decided that it would be easier for them and all of their friends to get married in the summer. Everyone was able to come out and join them when they said "I do" to each other.

It's the morning of the Troypay wedding and Sharpay is with her bridesmaids getting readying at the church. She has just put on her handpicked designed wedding dress.

"Oh my gosh Pay, you look absolutely stunning!" Taylor her best friend and maid of honor said while all of the other girls just nodded their heads.

"Thanks girls! I'm just so nervous and happy that this day is finally here." Sharpay says looking at her engagement ring.

"Okay moving on to the check list." Taylor begins while the girls just roll their eyes knowing that this was topical Taylor. Not that it was a bad thing or anything to be organized but, Taylor had a tendency to go overboard. "For your something new: It's your dress, Something borrowed: Your mom's gold bracelet which she wants back by the way, Something old is: Your T+S forever necklace, and now for your something blue…" Taylor starts saying before she is interrupted by Sharpay's gasp. She had forgotten her something blue at home.

"Oh no I forgot my blue lacy garter."

Taylor looks at her and continues, "As I was saying and no you didn't forget it I grabbed it before we left. Anyways Troy sent over a pair of blue sapphire earrings to me last night. Plus your garter is blue and you guys picked blue and purple for your wedding colors."

"OMGee thank you so much Taylor I don't know what I would've done without you. Troy is so amazing. I'm so lucky to be marrying him today."

The girls all look at each other knowing just how much Troy and Sharpay love each other.

After the Vows:

(Now is where we are going to add a song.)

"You may now kiss the bride." Father Josiah said to Troy.

Troy turns to look at Sharpay and they both close their eyes and kiss each other.

"Ladies and Gentleman it is my honor to announce from the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

Everyone cheers and shouts for the happy couple.

("Everlasting Love"

(with Adrienne Bailon, Drew Seeley, Jeff Lewis, Chelsea Kane and Cast)

(from "Lovestruck: The Musical" soundtrack. Think of the HSM cast singing this.)

_Hearts go astray_

_Leaving hurt when they go_

Troy starts off while looking into Sharpay's eyes

_I went away_

_Just when you needed me so_

Troy swings back some of Sharpay's long blonde hair off of her shoulders

_Filled with regret_

_I come back beggin' you_

Sharpay joins while looking into Troy's eyes and hands him her hand. She looks to Taylor who hands her bouquet back to her.

_Forgive, forget_

_Where's the love we once k_new?

Sharpay finishes before they exit the church and before you know it they are at their wedding reception.

_Open up your eyes_

_Then you'll realize_

As Troy and Sharpay enter their wedding reception, Sharpay turns around and sees Taylor and hands her back her bouquet.

_Here I stand with my_

_Everlasting love_

Troy and Sharpay start off dancing and soon everyone joins with them.

_Need you by my side_

_Wanna be your bride_

_You'll never be denied_

_Everlasting love_

Troy picks up Sharpay and spins her around while she laughs.

_From the very start_

_Open up your heart_

_Be a lasting part of_

_Everlasting love_

_(Real love, will last forever, real love)_

_Will last forever_

_When life's river flows_

_No one really knows_

Girls are now dancing together while the guys are dancing together on the other side

_Till someone's there to show_

_The way to lasting love_

Sharpay looks to Troy and draws a heart and they join each other again as does the gang.

_Like the sun that shines_

_Endlessly shines_

_You always will be mine_

_It's eternal love_

_When other loves are gone_

_Ours will be strong_

_We have our very own_

_Everlasting love_

_(Real love will last forever,_

_Real love will last forever,)_

_(You give me, you give me, you give me,_

_Everlasting love [x2])_

_Everlasting love_

_(You give me, you give me, you give me,_

_Everlasting love)_

_You know you give it to me_

_Everlasting love_

Troy and Sharpay separate while the other continue and form a heart. Troy and Sharpay exit the heart being the arrow.

_Open up your eyes_

_Then you'll realize_

_Here I stand with my_

_Everlasting love_

_Need you by my side_

_Wanna be your bride_

_You'll never be denied_

Taylor runs and grabs the bouquet and hands it to Sharpay so that way she can throw it to all of the single girls to see who will be the next one to get married.

_Everlasting love_

_From the very start_

_Open up your heart_

_Be a lasting part of_

_Everlasting love_

_Love_

_(Real love will last forever [x2])_

_Love yeah_

Sharpay throws the bouquet and guess who catches it…..If you guessed Taylor than you are right. Chad is too busy being in shock while Taylor is jumping up and down with joy. Troy and Sharpay just look up at each other with love in their eyes knowing that their future has just begun.

Sophomore Year of College:

After Troy and Sharpay got married over the summer and got an apartment together everything went back to normal. Now it was time for the gang to go back and start their sophomore years and be happy that their new chapter was beginning again.

As the year went by Troy and Sharpay faced many challenges as newlyweds as all newlyweds do. Of course they had their fights here and there and the gang was always there for them. Troy was getting offers to play pro basketball but he always turned them down. As he wanted to finish up with his business degree first and to have something as a back incase basketball ended. Sharpay of course always supported his decision and told him that she was and will go anywhere in the world with him.

Junior Year of College:

Now as they entered into their junior year the gang began talking about the future. Sharpay and Troy are still married and going strong as ever with fights here and there. But Sharpay was also keeping a secret from Troy and didn't know how to tell him.

Troypay's Aparment:

"Okay, Pay you have to tell me what is going on here?" Troy finally says after sitting down on their bed.

"I was offered this amazing internship at a really great law firm over the summer." She confuses.

"That's amazing Pay! But why didn't you take it?"

"Because I was scared."

"Scared of what? Me?"

"No, it wasn't you I was scared of." She answers while still looking down at her hands, "I was scared about having to start over without all of our friends. Troy if I took this internship you and I would have to move and I wasn't ready for that yet."

Troy takes his hand and gently moves her head to have their eyes on each other. "Pay, you and I both know that all of our friends will always be here for us. Whether if it's here or wherever life takes us. So now what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about calling them and seeing if that offer is still available."

"Great now call."

Sharpay calls the law firm in Boston and finds out that they still had a spot for her and tells them that she will take it.

"So they still want me." She begins.

"And?"

"And they want us there in three days."

"Then we will make that happen even if you have to go and I follow after."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss and decide that they needed to tell the gang the news. Knowing full well that Chad and Ryan were going to take it the hardest.

(Think Cory and Shawn in BMW)

"So when do you have to leave?" Taylor asks while trying not to cry.

"I have to be there in three days."

"THREE DAYS?" Ryan yells and starts crying. "But that is too soon."

"I know and I wish there was another way. But this is a once in lifetime chance and I need to take it."

"You better write and anything. Because if you don't then I will go all the way to Boston and track you down." Ryan says while every agrees.

"So I guess this means that we are all growing up now?" Chad asks while looking at Troy.

"It would've happened either ways man. Plus I'm going to accept the Boston Rebels offer and join their team while I finish up my degree."

"I just can't believe that you and Pay are leaving us."

"It's not going to be forever and plus you guys can always come and visit us. Just call first." Troy says and sees that Sharpay is nodding her head agreeing. (The gang has a history of always interrupting them.)

"You got it. So when do we all say goodbye."

"Tomorrow." Sharpay starts off, "With me at least and then Troy is going to follow in two weeks. He is going to put the apartment back on the market and pack up everything before he leaves."

Before anyone knew it was the day to say goodbye to Sharpay.

"You and I have never been to far apart. What am I going to do without you?" Ryan asks crying.

"You are going to finish up school and you are always welcome to come and stay with us no matter what. It's going to be hard on all of us to be apart. But we are going to stay in touch." Sharpay says giving Ryan a hug while crying.

"Girl you better call when you land and when you get to wherever you are staying. You understand me?" Taylor says and asks crying and hugging Sharpay.

"You know it."

"Good now hug the other cause I'm going to keep crying."

Sharpay goes and hugs the rest of the gang. Everyone giving her a tearful goodbye and good luck hug and kiss. Troy goes to meet her by the door.

"Just think you and I will be together again soon. You are going to kill it on your first day. Now call me after you land and after you get to our new place."

"You will be the first call as always."

They kiss one last time and she exits the door. Chad goes up to Troy and gives him a hug.

"It's only for two weeks bro."

"I know."

Senior Year of College:

It's been a year since Sharpay and Troy moved to Boston for her internship. As promised Troy moved out to Boston two weeks after Sharpay did. They didn't leave their new place or room for a whole day. Now it was a new beginning and they were both happy.

School was starting up again and Sharpay was almost done with her first degree before law school in the fall. Troy on the other hand was glad to be done after this year. The Boston Rebels were amazing and they were winning.

Six Months Later:

Sharpay has just gotten home from the doctors. She hadn't been feeling well for the past four weeks and decided to get checked. Troy is due to come home from his away game. Sharpay didn't tell him that she wasn't feeling good for the past four weeks because she didn't want to keep him from anything. Plus she didn't know if it was a flu or bug.

"Hey babe I'm home." Troy announces and sees his wife sitting on their couch. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Okay before you get mad…" Sharpay begins.

"Mad? Why would I get mad?"

"Please let me finish and get this out ok?" Sharpay asks giving him a look. Troy just nods his head and she lets out a breathe before continuing. "So as I was saying. Before all of that, and before you get mad. Over the past four weeks I haven't been feeling really well."

Troy just nods his head and lets her continue.

"So today I went to the doctors and the doctors gave me some really huge news…."

Troy looks and nods as he doesn't know what to say.

"We are going to have a baby!" She says.

"A baby?"

"Yes are you happy?"

"Of course I am. But I'm beyond happy I'm more like exciting. We're going to have a baby!"

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad that you kept begin sick from me. More like sad and you know that."

"True, and I wanted you to go to that game and kill it out there."

"I know and I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss and decide to call their parents first before the gang. Everyone was so happy and excited for them. Ryan was excited to be an uncle.

Eight Months Later:

Everyone is now in Boston New York after graduating from College to welcome the newest member to their family. Troy and Sharpay's baby is about to arrive. They are in fact at the hospital and everyone is waiting for Troy to come out to announce that the baby has arrived. Now only Troy and Sharpay know what they are having but having told anyone. Not even their parents no matter how hard the parents tried Troypay never told them.

After two hours of waiting everyone looks up and sees Troy coming out.

"Well do I have a nephew or a niece?" Ryan asks.

"Shar and I have a beautiful baby girl!" Troy says with a smile on his face.

All the girls scream and the guys just know that they are going to be scaring off any boy who comes near their niece.

"What's her name?" Taylor asks.

"Follow me to the room so Shar and I can tell you all together."

So everyone follows Troy to a room where they see Sharpay holding hers and Troy's daughter. Everyone awws at the sight.

"So what is her name please?" Taylor asks again a little to in patient.

"Her name is Aroura Taylor Gabriella Bolton."

"Aww" The girls say.

"The reason being is that we want you and Gabby to both be her godmothers. While Chad and Ryan are her godfathers. Troy and I know that if anything is to ever happen to us; we know our little girl will be loved and cared for."

Everyone smiles and Troy looks at his family. He can't help and think about what Sharpay said. He is determined to make sure that they both live happy and forever until it's their times to go. Which he hopes is a long time from now. But like Father Time told him that everything happens for a reason and while other might not be able to change their fates. He was glad that he was able to change his.

Sorry to all of my readers that this took a while to finish but it's the last chapter and I hope you all love it. Let me know if you would like for me to post some one shots of what happened during the time jumps.

Thank you,

Lovergirl 12


End file.
